Masken
by Pandora02
Summary: ClexSLASH! Lex feiert seinen Junggesellenabschied mit Clark auf einem Ball der ganz besonderen Art.
1. Chapter 1

**Masken**

_Hinweis:_

_Dies hier ist SLASH! Pairing Clark-Lex. Ich möchte darum bitten, das Rating M ernst zu nehmen. Wer unter 18 ist oder mit homoerotischen Inhalten Probleme hat, möge sich bitte einer anderen FF zuwenden. _

_Inhalt:_

_Es beginnt mit einer Szene aus der Folge „Für immer…" (Calling) vom Ende der 2. Staffel. Lex' Hochzeit mit Helen steht kurz bevor. Clark sagt zu Lex: „Wir sind füreinander bestimmt" - und das schreit so was von nach mehr! Also hab ich versucht, mehr aus der Situation zu machen. Aus der Planung der Sitzordnung wird ein dekadenter Maskenball in Metropolis. Nicht zu vergessen, die lange Fahrt in der Limousine!_

„_Masken" könnte vieles sein: Romantischer Schmu verbrämt mit einer Prise Humor und Körnchen Drama - eine Studie in Sachen High Society aus der Sicht eines Farmboys - einfach nur PWP mit extreeem langem Vorspiel - eine Smallville-Folge, wie sie sein könnte - und nicht zu vergessen, die Auftritte diverser mehr oder weniger bekannter Gaststars aus Comic/Film/TV (love you, Brucie!)_

_Disclaimer:_

_Ich spiele nur. Leihe aus. Phantasiere wie im Fiebertraum und weiß hinterher nicht, was geschehen ist._

_Die Rechte an den meisten auftretenden Personen liegen beiDC/WB und den üblichen Verdächtigen_

_Feedback: _

_Wäre noch schöner, als mit Lex Walzer zu tanzen!_

---

_Kapitel 1_

_In welchem die Sitzordnung beim Hochzeitsbankett besprochen und ungewohnte Kleidung anprobiert wird._

Lex Luthor brütete gerade über der von Helen Bryce detailliert und in mehreren Farben strategisch ausgearbeiteten Gästeliste für die bevorstehende Hochzeit, als Clark sein Arbeitszimmer betrat.

„Clark, ah", er gestikulierte mit einer Hand. „Komm. Komm und setz dich." Clark näherte sich schlurfend dem Schreibtisch. „Einen Moment noch, dann bin ich für dich da", sagte Lex ohne aufzublicken. Helens Akribie wäre eines Luthors durchaus würdig gewesen, doch seine sogenannte Verlobte hatte nicht einmal gefragt, ob und wieviele Plätze sie für Verwandte oder Freunde von ihm mit einplanen sollte. Aber mit seinem Vater sollte er sich versöhnen. Ha! Dieser Vorschlag wunderte Lex nicht im mindesten. Er wusste seit langem, dass Helen und Lionel mehr als eine Passion fürs Tauben füttern verband. Eine Tatsache, die gar nicht mal schlecht in seine eigenen Pläne passte. Aber jetzt störte ihn einfach alles. Miserables Timing. Als ob er nicht schon genug Ärger mit Walden und seinem Vater hätte, der ihm klammheimlich die Aufsicht über die von Clark entdeckte Höhle entzogen hatten.

Sein Besucher ließ sich mit einem so abgrundtiefen Seufzer in den Stuhl gegenüber sinken, dass Lex die Papiere aus der Hand legte und ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Clark war eindeutig nervös, so wie er auf dem Sitz umherrutschte und unstet seine Augen schweifen ließ. Lex gab ihm alle Zeit der Welt und wartete ab.

„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, dass du Lana direkt neben mich setzt", rückte Clark endlich mit der Sprache raus.

Der besorgte Ton wunderte Lex, denn eigentlich hatten sie doch alles perfekt geplant. Neugierig hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gern." Ein noch tieferes Seufzen.

Aha. _Die_ Art von Problemen. Hier kannte Lex sich aus. „Clark", begann er in verschwörerischem Tonfall, „keiner von uns versteht die Frauen. Sie sind ein faszinierendes Mysterium." Womit er sich zufrieden in seinem Ledersessel zurücklehnte, als sei alles gesagt.

Clark schnaubte abfällig, Lex' Verharmlosungstaktik durchschauend. Statt darauf einzugehen stand er auf und ging ein paar Schritte im Raum umher, während er überlegte, wie, und vor allen Dingen, wie _genau_ er Lex seine kleine Geburtstagsfeier mit Lana schildern sollte. Er blieb stehen. Ein leicht verschämtes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er zugab: „Ich bin gestern aufs Ganze gegangen."

War dass jetzt ein schuldbewusstes oder ein stolzes Grinsen, fragte Lex sich. Laut meinte er: „Sag mir nicht, sie hat dir ´nen Korb gegeben." Als ob irgendjemand bei klarem Verstand Clark Kent einen Korb geben würde! Andererseits... sie sprachen immerhin von Lana.

„Nein! Ganz im Gegenteil! Es war unglaublich schön. Und dann... heute morgen..."

„... war sie plötzlich wieder abweisend", beendete Lex nickend den Satz, als sei das die zu erwartende Reaktion bei einer Frau. Er bemerkte, dass Clark ihn überrascht ansah und rückte mit seiner psychologisch fundierten Erklärung raus, die zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil auf eigener Erfahrung beruhte: „Es wird langsam ernst, und sie hat Angst... sie befürchtet, dass sie die Sache vielleicht bereuen könnte."

„Aber _wir_ beide sind füreinander bestimmt, Lex. Daran habe ich überhaupt keinen Zweifel!"

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen." Lex sah ihm schmunzelnd in die Augen. Natürlich musste er es ihm nicht sagen, trotzdem tat es gut, es zu hören. Jedes Mal.

„Sag's ihr."

Wenn Clark diesen Satz Lana gegenüber mit nur halb soviel Feuer und Überzeugung herausbringen konnte, war sie ihm sicher. Und ihre Tarnung wäre perfekt.

„Hm... du hast ja recht..." Clark sah auf die Spitzen seiner Turnschuhe. „Aber Lana ist meine Freundin. Ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl dabei."

Jetzt nahm Lex Clarks Hände in seine. „Clark..."

„Ja, ich weiß!", unterbrach dieser aggressiv und riss seine Hände zurück. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Ich weiß es, Lex, es fällt mir nur eben nicht leicht, sie zu hintergehen."

„Ich erinnere dich nur ungern daran, aber in gewisser Hinsicht hintergehst du sie seit Jahren. So wie du alle anderen hintergehst. So wie du mich lange hintergangen hast." Lex sprach vorsichtig, weil er wusste, wie schwer dieses Thema auf Clarks Seele lastete. Er wollte ihn nicht provozieren, indem er schlafende Hunde weckte, doch seiner Ansicht nach sollte Clark nicht die Zeit damit verschwenden, Schuldgefühle zu kultivieren, sondern aktiv sein Erbe erforschen. Nicht nur zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit musste er hin und wieder lügen. „Und du handelst vollkommen richtig damit, Clark. Nun, abgesehen davon, dass du mir viel früher die Wahrheit hättest sagen müssen, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht."

„Ich komme mir so falsch vor, Lex. Sie wird sofort merken, dass ich nicht ehrlich bin."

„Spiel ihr nur ein klein wenig vor. Du musst es ja nicht übertreiben. Kein Schmierentheater."

„Es wäre trotzdem gelogen."

„Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen", besänftigte Lex. „Du musst ihr ja nicht ewige Liebe schwören, sondern sie nur in dem Glauben wiegen, dass sich eventuell etwas entwickeln _könnte_."

„Hmm..."

„Denkst du, dass du das schaffst, Clark?"

Eine Idee nahm in Clarks Kopf langsam Gestalt an. Er sprach, ohne den Blick zu heben: „Könntest du es wenigstens mit mir üben? Dann wäre ich sicherer, dass ich es Lana sagen kann."

Lex unterdrückte ein Lächeln und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Ein Rollenspiel, um Lana zu verführen? Ich weiß nicht... Geht das nicht etwas weit?"

Clarks Augen flammten auf. „Ach? Aber eine gefakete Hochzeit geht deiner Meinung nach nicht zu weit?"

„Das ist etwas völlig Anderes", versuchte Lex sich zu wehren.

„Ja sicher! Wenn es um dich geht, ist es immer etwas Anderes!" Clark ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und machte einen schnellen Schritt auf Lex zu, was bedrohlich wirkte. „Lex! Was willst du eigentlich? Das war verdammt noch mal deine Idee! Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefällt!"

Lex zuckte nicht vor dem Ausbruch von Clarks Aggression zurück. Er sah sein Gegenüber aus schmalen Augen an. Clark wiederum schien sich in seine Rage hineinzureden. „Meinst du, das macht mir Spaß? Dass ich das gerne tue? Gott, Lex! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du jetzt plötzlich einen Rückzieher machst! Und ich soll ruhig zusehen, wie du Helen... Oh verdammt Lex, du... du..." Offensichtlich gingen ihm die Worte aus.

Lange konnte Lex die ernste Maske nicht länger aufrechterhalten. Die Mundwinkel zuckten schon auf verräterische Weise, und nun brach das Grinsen an die Oberfläche.

Clark runzelte seine Stirn. Ihm schien ein Licht aufzugehen, doch das Feuer blieb in seinen Augen.

„Clark, du bist einfach zu schön, wenn du dich aufregst." Lex' Gesicht brachte reine Freude zum Ausdruck, als aus dem Grinsen ein strahlendes Lächeln wurde.

Clarks Augen wurden schmaler, sie schienen beinahe Funken zu sprühen. Lex konnte sehen, wie die Kinnmuskeln arbeiteten, wie Clarks Lippen vor Anspannung blasser wurden, während auf seinen Wangen rötliche Flecke erschienen. Er hörte förmlich das Zähneknirschen. Nur gut, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr fürchten musste, aus Versehen von Clarks Hitzeblick geröstet zu werden. Es hatte sie einige Übung gekostet, ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Übungen, an die Lex, trotz diverser Brandlöcher in der Holzvertäfelung seines Schlafzimmers, immer wieder gern zurückdachte.

„Und sagte ich schon, wie hinreißend du bist, wenn du schmollst?"

„Du bist ein hinterhältiger, manipulierender Bastard!", knurrte Clark durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Jetzt schnurrte Lex nahezu: „Hmm... danke für das Kompliment. Und wenn du aggressiv wirst, bist du unglaublich sexy."

Clarks Hände waren noch immer geballt, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf Lex zu machte. Dieser wich nun zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass kein Platz zum Zurückweichen vorhanden war, als er mit seinem Hintern an die Schreibtischkante stieß.

Clark wiederum baute sich über ihm auf. Lex biss sich in gespielter Verzweiflung auf die Unterlippe, als er herzerweichend blauäugig zu Clark aufblickte. „Ups... sollte ich nun um Hilfe rufen?" Ein Gedanke blitzte auf. Clark war sicher, dass dieser Blick Lex in seiner Kindheit alles eingebracht hatte, was er begehrte. Sicherlich war weder seine Mutter noch Pamela dagegen immun gewesen.

„Ich bin größer und stärker als du. Du solltest zumindest den Anstand haben, ein wenig Angst vor mir zu zeigen."

Lex zeigte keine Angst. Stattdessen ergriff er Clarks Kopf mit beiden Händen, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Unfähig, diesen Gegenangriff abzuwehren, schwand Clarks Ärger unter den geöffneten Lippen in Sekundenbruchteilen dahin. Er erwiderte den Kuss, gewährte der fordernden Zunge Einlass, während sein angespannter Körper gegen Lex schmolz.

Mit einiger Willensanstrengung machte er sich los und fragte: „Küsst du jeden, der dich bedroht?"

Lex ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Er packte Clark bei den Haaren, brachte seine Lippen dicht an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Lass deine Feinde möglichst nah an dich ran, das hab ich dir doch schon vor langer Zeit beigebracht." Und damit fand sein Mund wieder den von Clark. Seine Hände wühlten indessen in den dichten Haaren, er griff in die Strähnen, als wolle er sich daran festhalten. Dann zog er sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug ein wenig zurück. Stirn an Stirn gelehnt schwiegen beide eine Weile.

„Es tut mir leid, Clark." Ein Kuss auf dessen Mundwinkel. „Es tut mir..." Ein Kuss auf den anderen Mundwinkel. „... wirklich leid." Lex' Lippen berührten leicht Clarks Nase. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist." Seine Lippen streiften die Wange in Richtung Ohr. „Ich weiß, dass ich dies nicht von dir verlangen kann und darum..." Die Stimme hauchte warm in Clarks Ohr hinein, flüsternd: „... darum bitte ich dich." Nun nahm Lex den Kopf soweit zurück, dass er Clark in die Augen sehen konnte. „Bitte, Clark", sagte er leise und sanft. „Spiel dieses Spiel mit. Mir zuliebe. _Uns_ zuliebe." Ein intensiver Kuss verstärkte die Wirkung der letzten Worte. „Denk daran, dass ich dich liebe, Clark. Denk an unseren Plan."

Der „Plan" sah vor, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, solange Clark noch die Highschool besuchte. Das würde Clark vor Hänseleien von Mitschülern und wahrscheinlich auch vor Benachteiligungen seitens der Lehrer schützen. Es war schwer genug, mit einem Geheimnis wie Clarks zu leben, aber außerdem der einzige Homosexuelle, zumindest offen Homosexuelle, an der Schule zu sein, würde zusätzlichen Druck bedeuten. Lex seinerseits fürchtete weniger die Publicity und möglicherweise daraus resultierenden Repressalien, denn er scherte sich nicht darum, was die Leute über ihn dachten, doch Clarks Alter könnte ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Um den eh schon über sie kursierenden Gerüchten Einhalt zu gebieten, waren sie übereingekommen, dass Clark die Beziehung zu Lana verfolgte, während Lex sich eine Ehefrau zulegte. Zum Schein ging er auf die Avancen von Helen Bryce ein. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft sogar. Die schöne Ärztin war amüsant, gebildet und klug, schien nahezu perfekt in jeder Hinsicht, bis ihr der dumme Fehler unterlief, sich von Lionel Luthor kaufen zu lassen. Zunächst war Lex verstimmt über diesen Vertrauensbruch gewesen, zumal er sie in eins seiner größten Geheimnisse eingeweiht hatte: Seine Besessenheit von Clark. Natürlich konnte sie glauben, er sei bloß neugierig und misstrauisch was die Kents anging, doch ihr war möglicherweise zuzutrauen, dass sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählte und erriet, was zwischen Clark und ihm wirklich war. Abgesehen von dieser kleinen Unsicherheit hatte sich schon bald herausgestellt, dass es nicht hätte besser laufen können. Lex gab vor, nichts zu merken, Helen glaubte, er liebe sie tatsächlich, und irgendwann, wenn ihr Verrat allzu offensichtlich wurde, könnte er problemlos die Ehe annullieren lassen.

„Halte durch, Clark..." Jetzt schlich sich ein verschmitzter Ausdruck auf Lex' ernstes Gesicht. „... und ich verspreche dir, ich mache es hinterher wieder gut."

„So etwas nennt man Erpressung", antwortete Clark mit vorgetäuschtem Schmollen.

Ein Schulterzucken. „Was willst du? Ich bin ein Luthor."

Ein überraschtes „Oh!" entfuhr besagtem Luthor, als er spürte, wie er hochgehoben und auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt wurde. Den zuvor begonnenen Kuss fortsetzend, drängte Clark sich zwischen die Beine seines Freundes und bog dessen Oberkörper nach hinten. Eine Hand stützte Lex im Rücken, als er ihn immer weiter nach hinten drückte, während die andere Lex' Bein fasste, das sich um ihn schlang.

Das dringende Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff zwang Lex dazu, von Clarks Lippen abzulassen. Keuchend ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, jetzt nur noch von Clarks Hand in seinem Kreuz gehalten. Da Clark allerdings gar nichts von einer Beendigung des Kusses hielt, begann er, sich der bloßgelegten Kehle zu widmen. Sanfte, saugende Küsse auf die zarte Haut über dem Puls, ein spielerischer Biss, eine feuchte Linie mit der Zunge hinauf bis hinter das Ohr.

„Hmm... Clark." Ein schwacher Protest. Lex' Körper war überhaupt nicht mit Maßnahmen der Gegenwehr einverstanden. Dann eindringlicher: „Clark!" Wenn er ihn jetzt nicht aufhielt, würde der Rest des Nachmittags verloren sein. Ein Jammer, dass er so denken musste, wo sie doch viel zu wenig Zeit füreinander hatten! Aber es war einfach noch zu viel zu tun.

„Jetzt nicht, Clark... Hochzeitsvorbereitungen... mmhh... Lana... Helen..." Dass er in der Lage war, gegen Clarks Liebkosungen zu protestieren, bedeutete nicht, dass er vollständige Sätze formulieren konnte.

Grummeln. Helen und Lana. Perfekter Einsatz unfairer Mittel, um Clarks Libido im Zaum zu halten, und nicht gerade förderlich für seine Laune. Da Lex dies genau wusste, ging er ohne Umschweife auf Clarks Wunsch ein: „Ein Rollenspiel also? Hm?"

Clark zuckte zunächst bemüht unbeteiligt mit den Schultern.

„Nun, ich denke, das kriegen wir zwei hin. Heute Abend?"

Clark wollte alles andere als auf diesen gönnerhaften Ein-Luthor-kriegt-was-er-will-Ton eingehen, aber er hatte keine Chance. Nach höchstens fünf Sekunden brach das Lächeln an die Oberfläche, das Lex jedesmal beinahe schmerzlich in seinen Eingeweiden spürte. Oder war es in seinem Herzen? Gott, was hatte Clark nicht schon alles erreicht! Nur mit diesem Lächeln... Lex sinnierte vor sich hin, bis ihm auffiel, dass er eingehend gemustert wurde.

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf Clarks Gesicht. Er taxierte Lex von oben bis unten, während er mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen klopfte.

„Was?"

„Lex?"

„_Was!_?"

„Lana mag pink."

„Ja, ich weiß. Irgendwer muss es ja mögen."

„Um... Lex?"

„Ja, Clark?"

„Nun, weißt du... es würde mir unheimlich helfen... hm, nun... wenn du... wenn ich mir vorstellen könnte, es wäre _wirklich_ Lana."

Ein Moment der Stille.

„Vergiss es."

„Lex! Wir tun das auch für dich! Und denk daran, wie schwer es _mir_ fällt!"

„_Vergiss _es, Clark!"

„Aber..."

„Und schmink dir den Hundeblick ab! Ich ziehe kein Kleid an! Auf jeden Fall ziehe ich kein Pink an. Ende der Diskussion."

„Heißt das, über das Kleid können wir noch mal verhandeln?"

„Clark..."

Als Lex sich, um seine Position zu festigen, hinter den Schreibtisch setzte, fiel sein Blick auf ein regenbogenfarbenes Stück Papier mit silberner Schrift, das er schon auf den Stapel mit der für den Mülleimer bestimmten Post gelegt hatte. Er trommelte mit den Fingern gegen die Glasplatte, während sich in seinen Gedanken ein Plan formte.

---

Etwa sechseinhalb Minuten lang dozierte Lex über die Sinnlosigkeit des ganzen Unterfangens, während Clark vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und eifrig konzentriert seiner Arbeit nachging.

"Clark? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Hmm, sicher, Lex." Clark nuschelte ein wenig, denn er wollte das, was er in seinem Mund hatte, nicht fallen lassen. Seine Stimme verriet, dass er nicht ein Wort von Lex' Rede mitbekommen hatte.

Dieser fuhr indessen ungerührt fort: „Folgendes: Ich bin schwanger und werde in drei Monaten unseren Sohn zur Welt bringen."

„Hm-mm." Wohlwollende Zurkenntnisnahme.

„Er kommuniziert telepathisch mit mir und sagt, wenn du schon nicht die Weltherrschaft übernehmen willst, wird er es tun."

Keine Reaktion. Clark war mit allen Sinnen in seine Beschäftigung vertieft.

„Er hat vier Arme, sechs Augen und, halt dich fest, Clark, er hat zwei --"

„Hmmpf?" Clark blinzelte und stoppte irritiert mitten in der Bewegung, um zu Lex aufzusehen.

„Hab ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit, Mister Kent?"

„Hast du die nicht immer?", fragte Clark, nachdem er die Nadeln aus seinem Mund in die Hand gespuckt hatte. Sein Tonfall erinnerte Lex an eine geduldige Ehefrau aus Hollywoods Schwarzweißfilmen. Es fehlte nur das „Schatz" oder „Liebling" am Ende.

„Gegenfrage: Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über unseren Sohn erzählt habe?"

„Unseren WAS!"

„Siehst du." Lex seufzte resigniert und triumphierend zugleich. „Vergiss es. Ich wollte nur festhalten, dass du dir die Perücke abschminken kannst. Das hier ist genug Maskerade."

„Maskerade? Das soll eigentlich realistisch wirken."

„Du hast keine Ahnung von Frauen, Clark."

„Ach, aber du?"

„Nun..." Lex brach wohlweislich rechtzeitig ab.

Clark lehnte sich auf seine Fersen zurück und sah zu dem ungewohnt hell angezogenen Mann vor ihm auf. „Was passt dir an dem Outfit nicht?"

„Kurz gesagt, alles."

„Lex!"

„Was? Soll ich dich etwa schonen? Das hilft uns auch nicht weiter. Wenn _du_ dir so vorstellen kannst, mit Lana zu reden, bitte, meinetwegen." Er breitete die Arme aus, um Clarks Aufmerksamkeit auf das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit zu richten.

Resignierend legte Clark das Kästchen mit den Nadeln auf den Boden und erhob sich, um einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Er betrachtete Lex von oben bis unten, der weiterhin mit ironischem Blick posierte, und sich nun sogar langsam um die eigene Achse drehte. Das Outfit stammte aus verschiedenen Quellen, von denen Clark auch unter Folter keine preisgeben würde.

Ein prüfender Blick befand das eng anliegende hellblaue T-Shirt für perfekt. Gut, es war verwaschen, aber schließlich hatte es jahrelang auf dem Dachboden gelegen, zwischen all den Sachen, die Martha Kent für die Altkleidersammlung aufbewahrte. Die weiße Strickjacke darüber war zugegebenermaßen einige Nummern zu klein, aber das machte nichts, wenn man sie vorn offen ließ. Was zusätzlich die beiden Sockenpaare unter dem T-Shirt zur Geltung brachte. Außerdem sorgte die Jacke für Authentizität, da sie tatsächlich Lana gehörte. Sie hatte sie einige Tage zuvor in seinem Loft liegen lassen. Eine Tatsache, die er Lex nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden wollte.

Eine passende weibliche Bekleidung für Lex' untere Körperhälfte zu finden, war eine größere Herausforderung gewesen. Auch wenn Lana häufig Hosen trug, wollte er Lex unbedingt in einem Rock sehen. (Aus rein persönlichen, unschuldigen, neugierigen und absolut niederträchtigen Gründen.) Nur, woher einen Rock nehmen? Im Kleidersack seiner Mom war jedenfalls keiner zu finden, der halbwegs in Frage gekommen wäre. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, sich etwas von Chloe oder Lana zu „borgen", wobei die Überlegung, ob Lex' schmale Hüften für einen Rock der Mädchen schmal genug wären, ihn kurzfristig abgelenkt hatte. Letztlich entschied er sich dagegen, weil er keinen Einbruch bei den Sullivans riskieren wollte. Und da es relativ unwahrscheinlich war, dass Lana auch einen Rock bei ihm vergessen würde (ein Gedanke, bei dem Clark beinahe hysterisch gekichert hatte), mussten Alternativen her. Diese kreuzten am frühen Nachmittag in Form einer strategisch günstig platzierten Wäscheleine seinen Weg. Seine übliche Gemüse-Auslieferungs-Tour führte ihn auch zu den Freemans, wo ihn anstelle von Mrs. Freeman am Gartentor ein Zettel mit der Anweisung, wo er das Gemüse unterstellen sollte, begrüßte. Ein Blick auf die zum Trocknen aufgehängte Wäsche machte Clark zum Schwerverbrecher. So fühlte er sich wenigstens. Auch wenn er den Rock am nächsten Tag unauffällig zurückgeben wollte.

Zu guter Letzt hatte er bei Fordman's mit klopfendem Herzen eine weiße Seidenstrumpfhose gekauft, die nun Lex' schlanke Beine umschmeichelte. Sie war sehr... nun, _weiß_. Jetzt, da er sie angezogen sah, war er gewillt, leichte Fehler in seinem Sinn für Mode zuzugeben.

Er hob den Blick. Bemerkte dabei den mehr oder weniger auf Knieniveau dilettantisch hochgesteckten Saum des zartrosa Rockes. Konnte es sein, dass er ein wenig zu voreilig an die Sache herangegangen war?

Lex sagte immer noch kein Wort. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er sah lächerlich aus. Das musste Clark leider zugeben. Er schluckte, als er Lex' Augen begegnete. Er hatte recht gehabt. Lex hatte _immer_ Recht. Clark konnte nur die Schultern heben und hoffen, dass sein entschuldigendes Grinsen ausreichte, um ihn vor dem Zorn eines Luthors zu schützen.

„Also, das T-Shirt steht dir gut, finde ich..."

„Ein Vorschlag, Clark: Wir versuchen das Ganze noch mal in realistisch. _Ich_ bestimme mein Outfit, _ich_ finde einen passenden Ort, und wir sehen, wie wir zurecht kommen. Okay? Hast du morgen Abend Zeit?"

„Ja... ich denke schon." Glück gehabt, kein zorniger Luthor.

„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, du lässt mich jetzt allein, damit ich alles vorbereiten kann, und holst mich morgen um sechs ab. Nein, warte, ich hole _dich_ ab. Und sag deinen Eltern, du bist den ganzen Abend lang weg."

„Lex? Hast du Zeit für so was? Ich meine, du heiratest schließlich in zwei Tagen."

„Ich habe beschlossen, morgen meinen Junggesellenabschied zu feiern. Mit dir."

„Ähm... Okay... klar, warum nicht?"

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

_In welchem Clark und Lex in der Limousine nach Metropolis fahren. Clark erfährt, worum es geht. Lex überrascht mit Femininität. _

* * *

Trotz Clarks Drängens waren Lex keine Einzelheiten zu entlocken gewesen. Es sei ein größeres offizielles Event in Metropolis, das einigermaßen formelle Kleidung erforderte. Dies versetzte Clark kurzzeitig in Panik, doch da Lex anscheinend vorausschauend und mitfühlend genug war, sandte er seinen Fahrer zur Kent-Farm. Eine kleine Notiz in Lex' eleganter Handschrift war dem Paket beigefügt: „Falls du unsicher bist, was den Dress-Code angeht. Hierin wirst du umwerfend aussehen. Doch fühl dich zu nichts verpflichtet! L." Lex hatte noch ein Postscriptum hinzufügen wollen, welches besagte, dass Clark _immer_ umwerfend aussah, egal was er trug oder auch nicht trug, entschied sich aber dagegen. Nicht, weil er wusste, dass Clark bei diesem Kompliment entzückend erröten würde, eine Reaktion, die er bei dem jungen Kent immer wieder mit größter Freude hervorrief, sondern vielmehr, weil er fand, ein „umwerfend" war mehr als genug für den Fall, dass Martha oder Jonathan Kent das Päckchen in Empfang nahmen.

Nun stand Clark in dem neuen schwarzen Smoking vor ebenjenem Spiegel, wo Lex ihm vor einigen Monaten geholfen hatte, die Fliege korrekt zu binden. Clark sah keine Veranlassung, dies als böses Omen zu deuten. Dass der Abend damals in Chaos und Verwüstung geendet hatte, ausnahmsweise einmal ohne Einwirkung der Meteoriten, lag schließlich weder an der Fliege noch am Spiegel. Außerdem waren die Farben anders. Das Hemd war weinrot, die Fliege grau. Keine Chance für schlechte Vorzeichen. Die Lackschuhe waren seine eigenen, die er schon bei den letzten beiden Schulbällen getragen hatte. Obwohl es ihn nicht weiter verwundert hätte, wenn Lex auch seine Schuhgröße exakt gewusst hätte. Anzug und Hemd saßen jedenfalls perfekt. Clark seufzte. Wie kam es nur, dass sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig dabei halfen, irgendwelche Frauen zu beeindrucken? Nun, heute war es jedenfalls nicht Chloe, die ihn abholen würde.

„Clark!" Martha Kent stand am Fuß der Treppe, die zu seiner Festung der Einsamkeit hinauf führte.

„Ich bin gleich da, Mom!", rief er zurück, während er sein Abbild im Spiegel betrachtete und kopfschüttelnd seufzte. Die Kleidung gefiel ihm. Ungewohnt zwar, aber er fand, er wirkte viel erwachsener. Seine Haare hingegen hatten sich als überaus widerspenstig erwiesen. Mehrfach hatte er versucht, sie in eine Form zu bringen, die zu dem eleganten Outfit passte. Ohne Erfolg. Da er in den letzten Wochen auch nicht dazu gekommen war, sie sich von seiner Mutter schneiden zu lassen, hatten sie inzwischen eine Länge erreicht, die eigentlich einen professionellen Stylisten erforderte, wenn er nicht so aussehen wollte, als käme er gerade aus dem Bett oder hätte zehn Jahre zu spät den Grunge-Look für sich entdeckt. Dies war das einzige Problem, bei dem er nicht Lex um Hilfe bitten würde. Wobei sich der kahle Milliardär wahrscheinlich selbst in Haarangelegenheiten als Koryphäe erweisen würde.

Er zuckte die Schultern und blickte sein Spiegelbild ein letztes Mal entschuldigend an._ Lex wird damit leben müssen, _dachte er, indem er die Treppe hinunterstürmte, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Am Tor zur Scheune lief er seiner Mutter in die Arme, die ihn einen Moment lang prüfend musterte, bevor sie ihn stolz lächelnd umarmte.

„Mom?"

„Du siehst toll aus, Clark." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, seine Hände in ihren haltend. „Du wirst sämtlichen Mädchen dort den Kopf verdrehen."

Der nie erloschene Funke eines Schuldgefühls flammte auf, als er verlegen „Ach, Mom" stammelte. Irgendwann, _bald,_ würde er es ihr sagen. Doch nun rückte Martha seine Fliege gerade und wies dann auf die schwarze Limousine, die vor dem Haus parkte. Ein Fahrer in dunkelblauer Uniform und Sonnenbrille wartete daneben. Fahrer von Limousinen mit getönten Scheiben trugen immer Sonnenbrillen. Das war anscheinend eine Art Naturgesetz. Clark winkte seiner Mutter und ging auf den großen Wagen zu. Der Fahrer begrüßte ihn höflich und öffnete die Tür. Beim Einsteigen sah Clark zunächst wegen der im Inneren herrschenden Dunkelheit nur den vagen Umriss einer menschlichen Gestalt am anderen Ende des Rücksitzes.

„Lex?", fragte er fröhlich. Wer sollte es sonst sein? Schließlich waren sie verabredet. Nachdem die Tür lautlos hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, blinzelte er das letzte Sonnenlicht aus seinen Augen, und erkannte, dass die Gestalt tatsächlich Lex war. Clark öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es wollten keine Worte hinaus kommen. Stattdessen verharrte er regungslos und starrte Lex an wie eine Geistererscheinung. Dann blinzelte er erneut. Clark wusste nicht, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber definitiv war es nicht _dies_. Als er schlucken wollte, bemerkte er, dass sein Mund offen stand.

„Hallo Clark."

Ein Schauer überkam Clark beim Klang der Stimme. Die drei Silben genügten, um seine Kniekehlen weich wie Butter werden zu lassen. Gut, dass er bereits saß. Diesen tiefen, schnurrenden Tonfall legte Lex sonst nur auf, wenn sie allein waren... und eine Weile allein bleiben würden. Nun, sie waren jetzt allein. Clark hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich der Wagen in Gang gesetzt hatte, aber offensichtlich fuhren sie nun. Schwarze Scheiben schirmten sie von der Fahrerkabine ab. Allein. Für mehr als zwei Stunden.

Solche Gedanken kreuzten allerdings nur ganz am Rande Clarks Bewusstsein. Dieses war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Lex' Präsenz in der Limousine wahrzunehmen. Lex' Kleidung. Kleid, um genauer zu sein. Lex trug ein Kleid. Natürlich. Die Diskussion über Clarks Beziehung zu Lana war der Ausgangspunkt für diese Unternehmung heute gewesen. Lex hatte angeboten, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu üben, und mehr aus Spaß hatte Clark darauf bestanden, Lex in Frauenklamotten zu stecken. Wegen der Authentizität selbstverständlich. Die Zeit seitdem hatte Clark mit nervösen Überlegungen, die Veranstaltung und seine eigene Garderobe betreffend, verbracht, so dass er kaum einen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet hatte, wie Lex ihm wohl zeigen würde, wie man es „richtig" mache. Nun saß das Ergebnis leibhaftig vor ihm. Leibhaftig und schwarz-weiß.

Die Haut von Lex' Gesicht und Hals war das einzige, das Clark klar und hell erkennen konnte; sie schien beinahe zu leuchten. Das Kleid hingegen war dunkel, tiefschwarz, so dass es jeden Lichtschein wie ein bodenloser Abgrund verschluckte. Abgesehen von dem Kleid wirkte er ungewohnt, anders, ohne dass Clark gleich sagen konnte, woran es lag. Bis ihm auffiel, dass Lex geschminkt war. Nicht auffällig, sonst hätte er es sofort gesehen. Es wurde lediglich betont, was da war. Der Verlauf der hohen Wangenknochen war durch leichte Schatten verstärkt, was dem Gesicht einen beinahe asiatischen Touch verlieh. Die Brauen waren etwas dunkler nachgezogen; mysteriöse Schatten um die Augen ließen sie größer und dunkler erscheinen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen die Linien des Unterkiefers viel schärfer als sonst, was das Gesicht vom Hals abhob. Entweder lag dies an dem zweifellos perfekten MakeUp oder es war schlicht die Innenbeleuchtung des Wagens, die Lex wie einen Filmstar aus den Zwanzigern in Szene setzte. Lex' Mund war das einzige, das nicht dezent geschminkt war. Clark musste sich ans Atmen erinnern. Die Lippen, die er anstarrte, wölbten sich in einem milden Lächeln an den Winkeln nach oben. Der Mund wirkte viel größer durch die Farbe. Was war das für eine Farbe? Purpur? Violett? Oder Blutrot? In dem Halbdunkel war das nicht eindeutig zu entscheiden.

„Lex!" Clark hatte eine eloquentere Begrüßung im Sinn gehabt, doch momentan entzog sich ihm die höhere Grammatik.

„Ich schätze, damit ist mein Inkognito für heute hin", meinte Lex dramatisch seufzend. „Woran hast du mich erkannt? Es sind die Ohren, stimmt's? Verdammt, ich hätte doch die vulkanischen Prothesen nehmen sollen."

Eine Sekunde lang war Clark nicht sicher, ob Lex scherzte oder im Ernst sprach. Als er dann lachte, klang es trotz allem etwas unsicher. Und er war unsicher. Keine Frage. Und beeindruckt.

„Lex, wow!" Sein Wortschatz wuchs langsam. Nicht dass dies einen der beiden Männer störte.

„Mit _der_ Reaktion kann ich leben. Fürs erste."

Nachdem sie beide auflockernd gelacht und Clark sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, fand er Zeit, Lex' äußere Erscheinung einer genaueren Inspektion zu unterziehen. Lex trug ein Kleid, soviel stand schon mal fest. Es war schwarz wie eine mondlose Nacht, und ein beinahe ehrfürchtiges Tasten mit den Fingern bestätigte, dass der Stoff Samt war. Nun, Clark vermutete dies zumindest. Schultern und Oberarme waren auf eine aufregende Weise nackt, irgendwie nackter, als wenn Lex nichts anhatte, denn seine helle Haut hob sich strahlend von dem lichtschluckenden Stoff ab. Die ebenfalls schwarzen Handschuhe reichten bis über die Ellenbogen.

Clark hielt sich nicht für einen Experten in Sachen Haute Couture, doch das Kleid schien recht schlicht geschnitten zu sein. Am Oberkörper lag es eng an. Eine scharfe Linie schloss es über der Brust ab. Lex hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Anschein eines Busens erwecken zu wollen. Trotzdem zog gerade diese Stelle immer wieder Clarks Blick auf sich, denn Lex atmete wie Frauen es manchmal in Filmen tun, wenn sie zu eng geschnürt sind. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, nicht sein Bauch. Dies bestätigte Clark, dem aufmerksamen Beobachter, dass Lex eine Art Korsett trug. Von den Hüften abwärts floss das Kleid weich an Lex' Gestalt hinab. Lex saß mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in der Limousine, und der Kleidersaum offenbarte einen in einer silbrigen Sandale steckenden Fuß. Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass diese Person keinen Busen, keine schmale Taille, aber dafür eine Glatze und muskulöse Arme hatte, konnte sie durchaus den Eindruck erwecken, weiblich zu sein. Allein die Haltung des Fußes. Sie konnte nur als graziös und anmutig und irgendwie weiblich bezeichnet werden. Doch der Fuß beanspruchte nur für kurze Zeit Clarks Aufmerksamkeit. Lex war einfach ein Phänomen als Ganzes. Hingegossen wie eine griechische Statue saß er dort und... schmunzelte.

Clark begegnete dem abwartenden Blick. „Und?", fragte Lex. „War die Strickjacke besser?"

„Lex, du... Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, ehrlich." Clark kratzte sich am Kopf. Er wusste, was er dachte, aber es zu sagen, klänge so abgedroschen. Also flüsterte er es. „Lex, du bist so schön." Er nagte an seiner Unterlippe.

Lex strahlte, sichtlich erfreut über das Kompliment, und wurde damit von der Diva zum normalen Luthor Junior, trotz des MakeUps. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt."

„Gefällt? Ich bin sprachlos!" Clarks Blick wanderte erneut an Lex' schlanker Form hinunter bis zu dem sichtbaren rechten Fuß. Kopfschüttelnd stieß er hörbar den Atem durch die Nase aus.

„Was denkst du, Mister Kent?"

Sich zurücklehnend verschränkte Clark die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich stelle gerade fest, dass du anscheinend immer Recht hast."

Ein leises Lachen entfuhr Lex und er zupfte an den Fingern seines linken Handschuhs. „Wie kommst du zu dieser weisen Einsicht?" Nach und nach lockerte er den Stoff an jedem Finger, bevor er die Prozedur auf der rechten Seite wiederholte, ohne die Handschuhe jedoch auszuziehen. Clark verfolgte fasziniert jede Bewegung. „Clark?"

„Ah... ja... ich meine, was du über Frauen gesagt hast, weißt du... die Klamotten, in die ich dich gesteckt habe waren lächerlich... es tut mir, leid, dass ich..."

„Halt die Klappe, Clark! Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich es genieße, wenn du vor mir kniest. Selbst wenn du Stecknadeln im Mund hast."

„Ha. Ha. Okay, das haken wir besser ab. Ich will dich definitiv nie wieder in einer weißen Strumpfhose sehen. Allerdings..."

„Allerdings was?"

„Uhm... ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich mit dir ein Gespräch mit Lana proben kann, wenn du _so_ aussiehst."

„Clark. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Sache mit Lana erst einmal beiseite lassen und den Abend einfach genießen?"

Es war nicht viel Überredungskunst notwendig. Clark grinste. „Einverstanden."

„Dein Haarstyling gefällt mir. Sieht aus, als kämst du frisch aus dem Bett."

Clark verzog schnaubend das Gesicht.

„Das meine ich ernst! Ich mag es, wenn dein Haar etwas länger ist. Es ist sexy", fügte er leiser hinzu. Lex strich flüchtig mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern über die schwarzen Locken. Einen Moment hielt er inne, bevor er langsam mit einer Fingerspitze die Linie von Clarks Ohrmuschel entlang fuhr, dann über das Kinn und zuletzt die vollen Lippen.

Clark zitterte beinahe, unfähig sich zu rühren angesichts der Empfindungen, die der Samt auf seiner Haut in ihm auslöste. Er öffnete die Augen, merkte erst jetzt, dass sie geschlossen gewesen waren, und sah Lex, der sich zu ihm hinüber beugte. Er wollte ihn küssen, streckte eine Hand aus, um sie in Lex' Nacken zu legen, und näherte sich langsam den halbgeöffneten roten Lippen. Kurz bevor er sie berührte, zog er sich ruckartig zurück.

„Was ist?", fragte Lex.

Ein zwerchfelltiefes Durchatmen. „Ich will dein MakeUp nicht ruinieren."

„Okay, sehr rücksichtsvoll, du kannst mich überall da küssen, wo kein MakeUp ist." Und damit drückte er Clarks Kopf hinunter, bis er die weichen Lippen an seinem Hals spürte, dann an seiner Schulter. Lex seufzte. Er ließ seine Finger träge durch Clarks Haar fahren, der sich allerdings ungewohnt schnell von ihm löste.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Weiß Helen eigentlich, wie schön du bist?"

Jetzt war es an Lex, unwillig zu schnauben. „Können wir heute bitte nicht von Helen reden!"

Clark biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wirkte verlegen, aber entschlossen. Einer jener Momente, in denen Lex sich bewusst wurde, warum er dieses faszinierende Wesen liebte. Er lächelte, schwieg aber, da Clark mit sich rang und offensichtlich zu einer bedeutsameren Erklärung ansetzte.

„Das ist so was wie... nun... unser erstes Date. Wir hatten ja nie wirklich eins. Es wäre ziemlich unhöflich, wenn ich dich nach kaum zehn Minuten küssen würde."

Lex war ehrlich überrascht. „Unser erstes Date? Korrigier mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber nach meiner Rechnung..."

„Nein", unterbrach Clark, „heute ist es etwas Besonderes, und nicht nur, weil du ein Kleid trägst. Ein sehr hübsches Kleid übrigens." Er grinste leicht, wurde dann aber ernst. „Als du gestern Morgen bei uns warst, war ich so stolz auf dich, Lex. Auch wenn es mir nicht besonders gefällt, dass du mit Helen so weit gehen willst, --"

„Clark..."

„Nein, warte. Ich verstehe es, Lex, wirklich. Und ich weiß, dass wir das überstehen werden. Trotzdem, es ist eine Hochzeit, so oder so, und dass du meine Eltern neben dir am Tisch haben möchtest, hätte ich nicht erwartet, und... es ist wunderbar. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Mom und Dad sagen können, wieviel du mir bedeutest." Er senkte den Blick und räusperte sich leicht, bevor er weiter sprach: „Vorhin, als ich mich von Mom verabschiedet habe... da... da wusste ich, dass es an der Zeit ist."

Lex hob nur fragend die Augenbrauen; er wollte Clark jetzt mit keinem Wort unterbrechen.

„Ich muss es ihnen sagen. Ich _will_ es ihnen endlich sagen, Lex."

Ein angenehm schmerzvolles Ziehen machte sich in der Brust des jungen Milliardärs breit. Er war sprachlos. Clark war soweit, ihre Beziehung offiziell machen zu wollen? Gut, er hatte nur von seinen Eltern gesprochen, nicht von der Welt, aber letztlich waren die Kents das, was zählte. Und Lex wusste, wie schwer es Clark fiel, seinen Eltern etwas zu verheimlichen. Die Ankündigung erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und Rührung und Freude. Trotzdem konnte er eine gewisse Furcht nicht leugnen, wenn er daran dachte, wie insbesondere Jonathan Kent reagieren könnte. Der Mann begann gerade seine Abscheu ihm gegenüber zu überwinden. Was würde er sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Lex Luthor es mit seinem Sohn trieb? Doch das zählte jetzt nicht. Jetzt zählte nur Clark. Nur er war jetzt hier.

„Bist du sicher?"

Clark nickte. In seinen Augen war Entschlossenheit zu sehen. Er hatte sich lange genug versteckt. Einmal hatte er zu Lex gesagt, es falle ihm ebenso schwer, seinen Eltern ihre Beziehung zu verschweigen, wie er es gehasst hatte, Lex zu belügen. Das eine hatte ein Ende gefunden, also wurde es Zeit, dass das andere ebenfalls abgeschlossen wurde.

„Dann ist das hier doppelt passend."

Aus einem bis dahin verborgenen Fach förderte Lex zwei langstielige, hohe Gläser zutage, die er Clark in die Hand drückte. Einen Moment lang musste Clark seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf die hauchdünnen Gebilde richten, um sie nicht versehentlich zu zerbrechen. Ein lautes _Plopp!_ ließ ihn aufblicken. Lex hielt eine dampfende Champagnerflasche in der der Hand. Der Korken war in seinen Schoß gefallen.

„Clark", die Stimme klang erschreckend feierlich, „ich weiß, dass du Alkohol nichts abgewinnen kannst, aber..." Er unterbrach sich kurz. „Besondere Gelegenheitern erfordern bei uns Erdlingen traditionell Champagner, und heute ist ein besonderer Abend für mich." Lex füllte die Gläser in Clarks Hand mit der goldgelben, perlenden Flüssigkeit, verstaute die Flasche und nahm eins der Gläser entgegen. „Für uns", fügte er hinzu, indem er sein Glas zum Toast hoch hob.

„Auf uns."

Die Gläser begegneten sich mit einem schwingenden Ton, und beide Männer tranken einen Schluck, wobei sie ihre Augen nicht voneinander lösten.

Als Antwort nahm Clark Lex' freie Hand in seine. Er streichelte mit dem Daumen kurz den weichen Samt, bevor er sich sachte vorbeugte und Lex einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig. Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich in die Augen und erblickten jeweils ein Universum darin. Sterne erstrahlten in gleißendem Licht und versanken nach einem kurzen rot glühenden Aufbäumen in Schwärze. Das Leben eines Sterns ist unvorstellbar lang. Die Menschen neigen dazu, anzunehmen, dass die Sonne und die Erde ewig existieren, doch das ist nicht der Fall. Der Tod eines jeden Sterns ist ebenso sicher wie er spektakulär ist. Und das Ende... Nichts ist so geheimnisvoll und so stark wie ein schwarzes Loch.

Artig trank Clark den Champagner aus. Er mochte den Geschmack nicht besonders. Er war bitter und sauer, und der Geruch erinnerte ihn vage an einen unangenehmen Traum aus seiner Kindheit. Aber es war Champagner, und er trank ihn Lex zuliebe. Lex hatte gesagt, man würde sich irgendwann daran gewöhnen. An so manches hatte er sich gewöhnt, genau wie Lex prophezeit hatte, also gab er dem Champagner eine Chance.

„Wenn du schon nicht mein MakeUp ruinieren willst, was tun wir dann?"

„Du könntest mir erzählen, wohin wir fahren."

Knapp drei Stunden Fahrt nur mit Konversation zu überbrücken fällt manchen Menschen leicht, anderen weniger. Lex redete gern und viel, doch er hätte seinen Teil der Informationsübermittlung in kaum einer Viertelstunde als abgeschlossen bezeichnet, wenn Clark nicht fortwährend nachgehakt und Details verlangt hätte. So erfuhr er nicht nur, dass sie unterwegs waren zu einem Maskenball in Metropolis, der jährlich zugunsten eines caritativen Projektes stattfand, nein, Lex berichtete ihm auch, dass es seit etwa fünf Jahren Tradition war, dass Männer in Frauenkleidern erschienen und ebenso Frauen in Männerkleidern. Die Tatsache, dass die größte Lesben- und Schwulenorganisation von Metropolis einen maßgeblichen Anteil des Organisationskomitees bildete, hatte nicht wenig mit dieser Tradition zu tun.

Bei all der Öffentlichkeit drängte sich Clark ein Gedanke auf. „Was ist mit unserer Geheimhaltung?"

Zuletzt förderte Lex aus einer Schachtel zwei Masken zutage, von denen er eine Clark überreichte.

„Das sind venezianische Masken. Man trägt sie traditionell beim Karneval in Venedig, aber der Ursprung liegt in der Comedia del Arte, bei der der Schauspieler als Person hinter seiner Rolle zurücktrat, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Schauspielern heute bei uns. Für jede Rolle gab es eine bestimmte Maske. Es hat etwas mit Archetypen zu tun, weißt du. Etwas Ähnliches findet man auch im japanischen Kabuki- oder No-Theater." Lex blickte kurz auf. „Oh, ich schwafele, entschuldige, Clark. Hier."

Meist liebte Clark es, wenn Lex ins Dozieren verfiel, eine Angewohnheit, die er nicht abschütteln konnte. Und er selbst hörte gerne zu. Auch wenn er sich nicht immer alle Einzelheiten merkte, es war doch beeindruckend, was sein Freund alles wusste. Lex verblüffte ihn immer wieder mit umfangreichem Wissen aus den verschiedensten Bereichen. Er war Experte in diversen Naturwissenschaften, natürlich, kannte sich aber auch mit Poesie und Malerei aus. Einmal hatte Clark jedoch eine profunde Wissenslücke entdeckt, und dieses Manko brachte er bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit zur Sprache. Lex hatte Null Ahnung vom Kochen. Clark zog ihn immer wieder gerne damit auf, dass Lex selbst Wasser anbrennen lassen würde, während Lex indigniert darauf bestand, dass er es nicht nötig habe, selbst für sein leibliches Wohl zu sorgen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Lex sonst nie mit seinem Reichtum protzte, war Clark sich sicher, dass es seinen Freund schlichtweg wurmte, dass die Küche einfach nicht sein Metier war.

Abgesehen von alldem war es Clark hin und wieder vollkommen egal, _was_ Lex sagte, solange er nur redete. Wenn seine Stimme tief und leise war, konnte Clark sie wie eine Liebkosung auf seiner Haut spüren; war sie kräftig, erhöhte sich Clarks Herzschlag, und er hatte den Eindruck, sein ganzer Körper würde mit den Schwingungen der Worte vibrieren, während sich sämtliche Härchen auf seiner Haut aufrichteten. Sollte Lex einmal sein gesamtes Geld verlieren, könnte er Clarks Ansicht nach ein Vermögen mit Märchenvorlesen oder Telefonsex verdienen.

Jetzt wartete er jedoch schweigend Clarks Reaktion ab. Die kam prompt.

„Wow."

Vorsichtig drehte Clark das Kunstwerk zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her, denn es war nicht weniger als ein Kunstwerk. Etwas ganz Anderes als die schlichte Maske, die er als Kind bei ein oder zwei Schulfesten getragen hatte. Damals hatte seine Mutter ihn als Zorro verkleidet, mit einem echten, natürlich stumpfen, Plastikdegen und einem Cape. Diese Maske jedoch wirkte unheimlich wertvoll. Sie schimmerte blaugrün wie das Federkleid eines Pfaus. Die Linie über der Stirn war geschwungen und lief nach beiden Seiten hin spitz zu. Stilisierte Augenbrauen. An den Spitzen links und rechts saßen flaumige Federn, deren Grundfarbe Blau von wenigen blutroten und gelben Sprenkeln durchbrochen wurde. Lex berührte die Federn mit seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Diese Farben werden wundervoll in deinem Haar aussehen." Flüchtig ließ er seine Knöchel über Clarks Wange streichen. „Setz sie auf."

„Ich komme mir etwas komisch damit vor."

„Glaub mir, du siehst hinreißend aus."

Dann bemerkte Clark die kleinere Maske, die Lex für sich ausgewählt hatte, und ihm blieb buchstäblich die Spucke weg. _Wunderschön_. Ihm schien es, als hätte er nie zuvor etwas derartig Schönes gesehen. Natürlich von Lex abgesehen. Deshalb war dieses Exemplar perfekt für ihn. _Zerbrechlich_. Das war das Adjektiv, das ihm als nächstes in den Sinn kam. Die Maske war hauptsächlich schwarz und samtig, wie Lex' Kleid. Die Form war anders als die der blauen Maske, denn sie war asymmetrisch. Während der untere Rand schlicht geschwungen dem Verlauf von Nase und Wangenknochen folgte, befanden sich oben mehrere auffällige Zacken und Ausläufer. Direkt über der Nasenwurzel wies ein spitzes Dreieck mitten auf die Stirn. Die linke Seite war rundlich nach oben verlängert, wie ein Teufelshorn, und an ihrem äußersten Ende baumelte eine schwarze Perle. Die Fläche der Maske war mit dünnen, silbernen Stickereien versehen; sich kreuzende Linien, die Clark im ersten Moment an Narben erinnerten, bei näherer Betrachtung aber organisch wirkten wie Efeuranken. Am auffälligsten jedoch war die Verzierung an der rechten Seite. Ein Geflecht aus filigranem, silbernen Draht, das wie ein elegant ausgebreiteter Schwanenflügel aussah. Es war noch einmal so hoch wie die Maske selbst, und würde damit Lex' Kopf leicht überragen. Man mochte kaum glauben, dass Silberdraht das einzige Material war, denn es wirkte fließend und fedrig wie ein lebendiger Flügel.

Clark streckte ehrfurchtsvoll seine Finger aus, wagte aber nicht, die Maske zu berühren. Er hatte Angst, sie zu zerbrechen.

„Lex..."

Lex setzte sich die Maske auf den Kopf und sah Clark an.

Ein erneutes „Wow" entfuhr Clark, als er Lex' Blick begegnete. Im Kontrast zu dem dunklen Material wirkten seine Augen viel heller als sonst, beinahe stählern, und Clark musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Ein großes Verlangen überkam ihn, die glänzend roten Lippen zu küssen, und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich von Lex' Augen nahezu gelähmt. Er spürte etwas auf seinen Arm.

„Clark, was ist?"

Ein Jahr und viereinhalb Monate. Eigentlich keine lange Zeit. Und doch war es beinahe eine Ewigkeit. Clark fühlte sich exakt wie damals. Als er sich anschickte, Lex zu küssen. Lex zum allerersten Mal zu küssen. Das Herz hatte so laut in seinen Ohren gehämmert, dass er meinte, Lex müsse es hören. Seine Hände waren feucht und sein Mund trocken; er wagte nicht zu blinzeln oder zu atmen.

„Clark?"

„Lex... das ist... du bist... wunderschön."

Lex lächelte. „Danke."

Clark schüttelte seine Lähmung ab. „Ähm, aber ich fürchte, man wird dich trotzdem erkennen."

„Mich schon. Du hingegen wirst der große Unbekannte sein." Sanft fuhr Lex mit dem Daumen über Clarks Lippen.

Natürlich war er nicht der einzige Kahlköpfige in Metropolis' gehobener Gesellschaft, dennoch war er eindeutig als Lex Luthor zu erkennen, und er wusste dies. Niemand sonst würde sich in einem solch gewagten Outfit sehen lassen, auch nicht auf einem Maskenball. Gewagt, weil trotz allem eindeutig männlich. So würde er alle Blicke auf sich ziehen, was nicht nur seiner Eitelkeit schmeichelte, sondern, und das war weitaus wichtiger, es lenkte weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf Clark.

„Wir sind gleich da. Bist du bereit, Mister X?"

Clark atmete tief durch und nickte.

Der Wagen hielt. Die Tür wurde von außen geöffnet. Als Clark sich anschickte auszusteigen, hielt Lex ihn am Arm zurück.

„Clark? Eins musst du mir versprechen."

„Was?"

„Warte nicht bis zu unserem dritten Date, bis du mich küsst."

„Das lässt sich einrichten."

Erneut wandte Clark sich der Tür zu. Erneut hielt Lex ihn fest.

„Und, Clark?"

„Ja?"

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mich den Rest des Abends über halbwegs nüchtern halten wirst."

„Mehr als dir lieb ist, Lex."

„Das habe ich befürchtet." Lex raffte einen breiten purpurnen Samtschal um seine Schultern und blickte überrascht auf, als Clark ihm seine Hand entgegenhielt.

„Darf ich bitten?"

Arm in Arm traten sie durch die große Glastür in das Gebäude.

* * *

tbc. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitel 3**_

_In welchem man tanzt und Konversation pflegt. Außerdem beginnt Lex' äußere Erscheinung ihre Wirkung auf Clark zu entfalten…_

Es war ein Maskenball, ein _wirklicher_ Maskenball. Unzählige Leute in wahrscheinlich teuren und mit Sicherheit exklusiven Kostümen bevölkerten den Saal. Sie schwebten wie Traumfiguren über die Tanzfläche, drehten sich in endlos scheinenden Spiralen und Pirouetten, so dass einem vom Hinsehen allein schwindelig werden konnte. Clark fühlte sich wie am Hof eines beliebigen europäischen Königshauses, ohne sich festlegen zu wollen. So ähnlich musste es ausgesehen haben, wenn die Blaublütigen zusammenkamen, um Vermählungen von Thronfolgern oder die Einführung der Debütantinnen ins gesellschaftliche Leben zu zelebrieren. So bunt und überbordend und dekadent. Oder auch nicht. Clark hatte sein „Wissen" aus alten Filmen und war durchaus mit dem Prinzip der Fiktion vertraut. Trotzdem, alles entsprach dem Klischee, bis hin zum schwarzweiß glänzenden Mosaik des Fußbodens. Von hohen Decken warfen ausladende Kristalllüster ihr funkelndes Licht über schillernde Gestalten. Die Fenster waren hoch und abgerundet, ähnlich wie im Luthor-Schloss, nur hier besaßen sie ausschließlich klare Glasscheiben. Die sonstige Dekoration der Räumlichkeiten bestand aus verschiedenen Kübelpflanzen und einigen verteilt stehenden, lebensgroßen Statuen. Zumeist waren Frauen dargestellt, in dünnen, gemeißelten Gewändern, die ihre Leiber nur zum Schein verhüllten; aber es waren auch einige männliche Figuren darunter, die, ebenso spärlich gewandet, muskulöse und anmutig starke Körper zeigten. Lex erklärte, dass es sich um Repliken antiker griechischer Standbilder handelte, welche die gottgleiche Schönheit des Menschen darstellten.

Die Hand auf Clarks Rücken rutschte ein wenig tiefer, als Lex sich an ihn lehnte, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern: „Wenn wir dich ausziehen und weiß anmalen, würde niemand erkennen, dass du nicht aus Marmor bist. Vorausgesetzt..." Lex räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach: „Vorausgesetzt wir finden ein Feigenblatt, das groß genug ist." Er kniff Clark kurz und unauffällig in den Hintern, wobei er selbstzufrieden grinste, als Clarks Ohren feuerrot anliefen. „Hm, das merken wir uns für den nächsten Maskenball, einverstanden?"

„Lex...", begann Clark, sich ernsthaft fragend, ob Lex ihm den modischen Fehltritt von gestern immer noch nicht verziehen hatte und jetzt versuchte, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, brach jedoch ab, als er dem funkelnden Blick begegnete. Lex' Nähe, der Duft seiner Haut und der leichte Druck der Hand in seinem Kreuz weckten urplötzlich Clarks Verlangen. Ein Kribbeln tanzte durch seine Wirbelsäule, sammelte sich an deren Ende und in seinen Kniekehlen, und Clark vergaß, wo sie sich befanden. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen und sah Lex einfach nur aus dunklen Augen an.

„Was ist?" brach Lex nach einer Weile das Schweigen. Ihm war die erhöhte Atemfrequenz seines Freundes natürlich nicht entgangen, ebensowenig wie die geblähten Nasenflügel. Lex wusste, was dieser Blick bedeutete, und er liebte ihn. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er Clark eines Tages dazu bringen würde, ihn auf offener Tanzfläche zu lieben. Nicht auf einem Event wie diesem. In manchen dunklen Straßen von Metropolis gab es noch dunklere Clubs, wo sich die Menschen Nacht für Nacht dicht gedrängt wanden, sodass man kaum sagen konnte, wo ein Körper endete und der nächste begann. Clubs, in denen die Luft nach frischem Schweiß und Sex roch, und die Musik so laut hämmerte, dass sich der eigene Puls nach diesem Rhythmus richten musste. Lex lächelte. _Eines Tages... vielleicht..._

Unterdessen fand Clark seine Stimme wieder. „Ich überlege, ob ich dich entführen sollte. Es gibt hier ein paar leerstehende Räume." Er sprach leise und ein wenig heiser, während er beide Arme um Lex legte, den schlanken Mann gegen sich drückend. Seine Hand zeichnete kleine Kreise auf Lex' Rücken, glitt über den Samtstoff bis hinauf zum Ansatz der Schulterblätter. Ein Finger strich langsam über die nackte Haut oberhalb des Saumes. Lex seufzte wohlig. In Smallville mussten sie in der Öffentlichkeit vorsichtig sein, daher genoss er diese besitzergreifende Seite von Clark ungemein. Genoss es, zu wissen, dass alle Welt sehen konnte, dass er zu jemandem gehörte. Dass er diesem unerhört attraktiven Unbekannten gehörte. _Was macht es schon, wenn wir für ein Stündchen verschwinden? Niemand wird uns vermissen. Oh, ich will ihn!_ Lex schmiegte sich voll in die Umarmung, hob eine Hand zu Clarks Haar. Schon wollte er ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich ziehen, da erblickte er etwas über Clarks Schulter hinweg, das ihn innehalten ließ. Einmal tief durchatmend strich er lediglich über Clarks Ohrmuschel. Jahrelanges Training durch Meetings und Verhandlungen, die ein perfektes Pokerface erforderten, ließ seine Stimme erstaunlich neutral klingen für jemanden, der gerade deutlich die Erregung seines jugendlichen Liebhabers spürte: „So sehr mir dieser Plan auch gefällt, Clark, ich fürchte, wir müssen zunächst noch ein paar gesellschaftlichen Pflichten nachkommen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Clark plötzlich eine grüne Wolke rasend schnell auf sie zukommen. Eine Sekunde lang verfiel er in Panik, einen Kryptonitangriff befürchtend, doch die bekannten Schmerzen blieben zum Glück aus, als das Etwas näher kam. Gnädigerweise hatte der Schreck seine Leidenschaft weitgehend abgekühlt, so dass ihm eine peinliche Situation erspart blieb. Dann war das Etwas da. Kein Kryptonit. Das war die gute Nachricht.

„Lex! Bist du das! Nein, qué belle! Du siehst umwerfend aus! Und diese Maske - ein Traum!"

Eine ganz in Grasgrün gekleidete Frau fiel Lex um den Hals. Sie schien nur aus Federn zu bestehen. Kleid, Maske und Handschuhe erweckten diesen Anschein, während einzig die um ihre Schultern geschwungene Boa aus echten Federn war. Selbst ihre Haare wirkten aufgeplustert. Allerdings waren sie nicht grün sondern hellblond.

Clark runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als sie Lex mit Beschlag belegte und betitelte sie in Gedanken sofort mit „Bibo". Nachdem die beiden gegenseitig ausgiebig ihr Outfit bewundert hatten, wandte Lex sich an seinen Freund: „Clark, darf ich dir meine alte Freundin Heather vorstellen? Heather, das ist Clark." Die Sache mit dem Inkognito hatte Lex ganz offensichtlich vergessen.

„Kaum lebst du auf dem Land, gehen deine Manieren offenbar den Bach runter, mein Lieber. Über die _alte_ Freundin reden wir noch!"

Lex erntete einen vernichtenden Blick, bevor Heather sich ohne Vorwarnung auf Clark stürzte und ihn fest an sich drückte.

„Enchanté, mon cher, enchanté!" rief sie enthusiastisch, während sie sich wieder von Clark löste und ihn einer eingehenden Betrachtung unterzog. Unvermittelt ergriff sie seine Hand. „Du musst unbedingt mit mir tanzen." Ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sie warf Lex eine Kusshand zu. „Chéri, wir sehen uns später."

Clark fand sich mitten auf der Tanzfläche wieder, im festen Griff eines kleinen, grünen, äußerst gesprächigen Vogels. Zum Glück war der Tanz ein schlichter Walzer, etwas, das er mit Lex lange genug geübt hatte, um jetzt nicht über seine Füße zu stolpern.

„Und? Wie hast _du_ Lex kennengelernt?"

„Hm... Er hat mich beinahe überfahren."

Heather lachte glockenhell. „Ja, so ist es jedesmal mit ihm. Er haut einen um, nicht wahr?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr sie fort: „Und? Seid ihr... du weißt schon... _eng_ befreundet?" Dabei zwinkerte sie ihm von unten herauf zu.

„Ähm, ja... ich denke schon... das sind wir wohl." _Wenn sie Details austauschen will, bin ich hier weg_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ja ja! Das dachte ich mir. Ich spüre diese Vibrations sofort, musst du wissen, und zwischen euch sieht sie geradezu ein Blinder."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

„Aber Schatz!" Lachend warf sie den Kopf zurück, dass die buschigen Federn tanzten. „Weiß ich denn, ob ihr schon öffentlich seid? Lex ist mein Freund, aber ich würde um nichts in der Welt diejenige sein wollen, die ihn ungefragt outet." Sie deutete mit dem Finger eine durchgeschnittene Kehle an.

Clarks Magen machte einen Salto, als ihm aufging, dass er soeben zum ersten Mal einer anderen Person gegenüber zugegeben hatte, dass er und Lex ein Paar waren, noch dazu einer ihm fremden Person. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob er es leugnen sollte.

„Ähm, Heather? _So_ öffentlich sind wir eigentlich noch nicht..." Er klang nicht so panisch, wie er sich fühlte.

Heather hob überrascht den Kopf. „Dann, Herzchen, lass dir eins sagen: Pass auf, wem du hier was erzählst. Lex ist nicht gerade inkognito, und hier sind die größten Klatschmäuler von Metropolis versammelt."

Clarks erschrockener Blick ließ Heather nachsichtig lächeln. Sie strich eine Strähne hinter sein Ohr, und Clark fühlte sich an seine Mutter erinnert, obwohl diese Frau höchstens Mitte Zwanzig war. „Keine Angst, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab", sagte sie ernsthaft, und seltsamerweise glaubte Clark ihr.

Sie tanzten schweigend weiter. Clark war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf die korrekten Schrittfolgen zu konzentrieren, um seinerseits ein Gespräch anzufangen, obwohl er sich schon fragte, woher Lex Heather kannte, und vor allen Dingen, wie gut er sie kannte.

In einer Drehung kam sie ihm näher als erforderlich und sah ihm tief in die Augen, obwohl sie einen guten Kopf kleiner war. Sie stoppten den Tanz für einige Sekunden. Clark spürte ihren weichen Busen, der sich gegen ihn drückte, und ihm wurde warm. „Ich wette, Lex liebt deine Augen", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie sich von ihm löste und die Walzerschritte wieder aufnahm. Dann schmunzelte sie schelmisch, musterte ihn demonstrativ von oben bis unten und fügte hinzu: „Unter anderem natürlich." Clark wurde rot.

„Oh, da vorn ist er. Ist er nicht göttlich in diesem Kleid? Schau, wie er die Stirn runzelt. Er lässt dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen, nicht wahr? Ich denke, ich liefere dich besser wieder bei ihm ab, bevor er mir noch die Freundschaft kündigt. Danke für den Tanz, junger Mann."

Clark machte eine linkische Verbeugung. „Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite", erwiderte er gentlemanlike. Doch bevor sie die Tanzfläche verließen, fasste Heather ihn bei der Hand und sah ihn ernst an. „Pass gut auf ihn auf, Clark. Viele wollen ihn haben, aber kaum jemand will, was gut für ihn ist. Pass auf ihn auf und tu ihm nicht weh."

Sie verschwand zwischen den anderen Tänzern, ehe er etwas erwidern konnte. Verdutzt sah er ihr nach.

„Lex, wer war das?" fragte Clark, nachdem er an den Rand des Saales zurückgekehrt war.

„Ich sehe, Heather hat Eindruck auf dich gemacht. Das tut sie immer. Sie ist Bildhauerin."

„Woher kennst du sie?"

„Sie hat eine Zeitlang bei mir gewohnt, als wir zur Uni gingen."

Gerade hatte er angefangen, diese Frau sympathisch zu finden. „Ihr habt zusammen gewohnt? Seid ihr... wart ihr... uhm... du weißt schon... zusammen?" Clarks unbeholfene Eifersucht brachte Lex zum Lächeln. Er zog seinen Freund am Ärmel und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Clark? Zuerst einmal: Heather ist lesbisch. Ausschließlich." Das nahm Clark ganz offensichtlich den Wind aus den Segeln. Wie beabsichtigt. Lex hatte zwar eine bewegte Vergangenheit, und er wusste auch, dass Clark eifersüchtig auf einen großen Teil davon war, doch er sollte nicht glauben, dass er mit jedem seiner Freunde ins Bett gegangen war. Genaugenommen waren es sogar selten Freunde gewesen, mit denen er geschlafen hatte.

„Als ihre Freundin sie damals rauswarf, hab' ich sie bei mir aufgenommen, bis sie ihre Selbstmordpläne aufgegeben hatte."

„Oh."

Diese fröhliche Person und Selbstmord? Wie sollte das passen?

„Wir haben uns gegenseitig sehr gut kennengelernt. Mit der Zeit wurde sie eine meiner besten Freundinnen."

„Sie hat gesagt, ich soll auf dich aufpassen."

Lex verdrehte seine Augen. „Heather, das verrückte Huhn! Macht sich dauernd Sorgen um mich. Das war früher schon so." Sein Blick wurde ein wenig abwesend, als er an alte Zeiten dachte.

Clark wusste wenig von Lex' Vergangenheit, wollte auch gar nicht alles wissen, aber er gewann den Eindruck, dass Heather einen wohltuenden Einfluss auf den jungen, wilden Luthor gehabt hatte. Vielleicht mehr, als Lex zugeben würde, denn er war in seinem Leben zu häufig enttäuscht und verletzt worden, um sein Herz, für jedermann angreifbar, offen vor sich her zu tragen. Natürlich würde er auch dies niemandem gegenüber eingestehen. Niemandem außer Clark. Wenn sie allein waren. Manchmal hatte Clark Angst davor, dass Lex die Mauern um sich herum wieder aufbaute und nicht einmal mehr ihn zu sich durchdringen ließe.

„Tanz mit mir, Clark!"

Da war die samtige Stimme, leise genug, dass nur Clark sie verstehen konnte, eindringlich genug, um eine Gänsehaut zu erzeugen. Er sah Lex an. Und erst jetzt, im Licht all der Lampen, sah er seinen Freund in seiner ganzen Pracht, so wie Heather ihn kurz zuvor gesehen hatte. Lex war hinreißend. Prächtig. Das Kleid fiel ihm bis auf die Füße, doch als Lex jetzt einen Schritt nach vorn machte, fiel Clark der Schlitz an der Seite auf, der kurz das Weiß eines Beines enthüllte. Lex hatte immer eine bewundernswerte Körperhaltung, aber die Korsage, die er trug, und die Art und Weise, wie er seine Schultern zurücknahm und das Kinn hoch hielt, verliehen ihm eine zusätzliche, ganz andere Eleganz, die weder rein weiblich noch männlich war. Die geraden Linien des Oberteils weckten in Clark den Wunsch, Lex bei der Taille zu fassen, ihn herumzuwirbeln und hoch in die Luft zu heben. Er wollte ihn festhalten. Er wollte die Festigkeit der Korsage mit der Festigkeit von Lex' Muskeln vergleichen.

Clark ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand. Auf einmal wurde er nervös. _Ich werde mit Lex tanzen_! Zwar hatten sie für die Hochzeit geübt, bis jeder Schritt saß, aber plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er seine beiden Füße voneinander unterscheiden konnte. Sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit! Das war etwas Anderes. Völlig anders, denn er würde _vor aller Augen_ mit _Lex_ tanzen. Morgen würde er Lex' Trauzeuge sein, und anschließend höchstens mit Lana oder seiner Mom das Tanzbein schwingen, während er Lex und Helen eifersüchtig beobachtete. Aber er könnte nicht mit Lex auf seiner Hochzeit tanzen.

„Lex, ich weiß nicht...", begann er halbherzig. Natürlich _wollte_ er mit Lex tanzen, aber _konnte_ er es?

„Komm schon, dazu sind wir hier!" Lex knuffte ihn aufmunternd in die Seite, stutzte dann, als er aufkeimende Panik in Clarks Gesicht sah. „Was ist los?"

„Hier sind so viele Leute." _Na prima, du klingst wie ein Sechsjähriger_, kommentierte Clark sich selbst, aber das nahm ihm auch nicht seine Nervosität.

Lex blieb stehen und nahm Clarks Hände in seine. Er spürte deren Wärme durch die Handschuhe.

„Clark", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, „lass sie doch zusehen, wenn sie wollen. Die meisten haben eh genug mit sich selbst zu tun, um auf uns zu achten." Das war leicht untertrieben, denn Lex zog die Blicke von Frauen und Männern auf sich, wohin er auch ging, und er wusste, dass sie sich die Mäuler über Luthors neuestes Spielzeug zerreißen würden - aber niemand würde Clark erkennen. Dessen Maske hatte er mit Bedacht groß genug gewählt, was er Clark jetzt sagte. Er spürte, dass sein junger Freund ein wenig entspannte und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, als er meinte: „Wenn es dir aber lieber ist, kann ich mir einen anderen Tanzpartner suchen..." O ja, Lex Luthor konnte kokettieren! Clarks Augen flammten auf. Zwei Sekunden später lag seine rechte Hand auf Lex' Taille, und er passte seine Schritte sorgsam dem Tempo der Musik an.

Zunächst führte Lex unmerklich, aber nach und nach beruhigten sich Clarks Nerven, so dass er sicherer auftreten und schließlich sogar das Tanzen genießen konnte. Immerhin tanzte er öffentlich mit Lex. Und er war stolz darauf. Sein Geliebter war das bei weitem bezauberndste Wesen im Umkreis von Meilen, ach was, auf dem ganzen _Planeten_!

„Clark? Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich erst nicht sicher war, ob das hier das richtige für uns ist. Ob es _jetzt schon_ das richtige ist. Aber als du vorhin sagtest, du würdest bald deinen Eltern von uns erzählen wollen, hatte ich keinen Zweifel mehr. Die Ablenkung tut uns beiden gut."

„Weißt du, ich war wirklich nervös, weil so viele Leute hier sind. Aber die Masken sind echt cool. Und du bist so umwerfend, dass mich eh niemand ansieht."

Lex lachte. „Täusch dich nur nicht. Eigentlich hab' ich dich nur in diesen Smoking gesteckt und mitgenommen, um vor all den Snobs hier anzugeben."

„Le-ex." Clark rollte mit den Augen, wie jedesmal, wenn Lex ihm Komplimente über sein Aussehen machte.

„Im Ernst. Die Leute fragen sich schon jetzt, wer diese fremde Schönheit an meinem Arm ist. Sie beneiden mich und werden versuchen, dich von mir weg zu locken."

Vehement schüttelte Clark seinen Kopf. „Nichts kann mich von dir fort locken."

„Ich weiß." Doch dann wurde Lex tatsächlich ernst. „Clark? Der Abend ist noch lang. Wir werden beide sicherlich mit diversen Leuten hier reden, tanzen oder was auch immer tun. Es könnte sein, dass jemand unschöne Sachen sagt. Ich hätte dich gekauft, ich spiele mit dir, in dieser Art. Hör dann einfach nicht hin, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass..."

„Lex!" unterbrach Clark die besorgte Rede. „Es ist Okay. Sie können sagen, was sie wollen, ich _kenne_ dich. Ich vertraue dir."

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst."

„Ich weiß."

Mitten auf der Tanzfläche waren sie stehen geblieben und sahen einander an. Clark war es, der sich als erster bewegte. Er legte beide Hände auf Lex' Hüften, spürte die Knochen, als er den schlanken Mann sanft zu sich heran zog. Die Umgebung war nebensächlich geworden, die sich drehenden Paare um sie herum verschwammen zu einem bedeutungslosen Hintergrund, während Clark langsam sein Gesicht dem von Lex näherte. Und dann küsste er ihn. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Lex schloss die Augen. Er spürte Clark. Die Hände, die ihn hielten und ihn regelmäßig davor bewahrten, in den Abgrund zu fallen. Die leicht geöffneten samtweichen Lippen. Die feuchte Hitze des Mundes, in der er mit Freuden versank. Das kräftig schlagende Herz, das seinem eigenen zuweilen auf die Sprünge half. Clark. Clark und er. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche.

Noch im Kuss begann Lex zu lächeln, und als sie sich voneinander lösten, lachten beide und setzten den Tanz fort.

Weder Lex noch Clark bemerkten, dass mehrere Leute ihren Tanz unterbrochen hatten und sie anstarrten. Heather, die mit einer Frau in einem violetten Hosenanzug tanzte, drehte den Kopf und lächelte versonnen.

Sie schwebten über das Parkett. Graublaue und grüne Augen, ineinander versunken, sagten mehr, als Worte es in diesem Moment gekonnt hätten. Clark war glücklich. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn jemand hier erkannte, aber selbst wenn, wäre es nicht schlimm! Er schämte sich nicht wegen seiner Beziehung zu Lex. Er war noch nie so stolz darauf gewesen, und trotz aller Schwierigkeiten war er sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages offen zu der ganzen Welt sein würden.

„Lex, weißt du, was mir gerade aufgefallen ist?"

„Dass es sich leichter tanzt, wenn man nicht nervös ist?"

„Nein. Dass du genauso groß bist wie ich."

Trotz der Maske konnte Clark den amüsierten Blick erkennen, den Lex ihm zuwarf, bevor er übertrieben ausrief: „Oh Gott, Clark, du wirst kleiner! Verdammt. Ade, Selbstvertrauen!"

„Witzbold. Ich wollte sagen, ich habe deine Schuhe gesehen, aber nicht bemerkt, dass die Absätze so hoch sind. Es ist faszinierend, jemanden auf Augenhöhe zu küssen."

„Schön, dass ich dich immer noch faszinieren kann, mein Großer."

„Ich frage mich, ob du Übung mit hochhackigen Schuhen hast."

„Nun ja..."

„Und wenn ja, warum ich nichts davon weiß."

„Geheimnisse machen das Leben spannend, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher. Es sei denn, man hat Geheimnisse vor _dir_. Dann wirst du zum gnadenlosen Pitbull."

Lex tat entrüstet. „Clark! Ich bin erschüttert! Das hört sich ja an, als sei ich rücksichtslos neugierig."

„Irre ich mich, oder warst du es, der keine Ruhe gegeben hat, bis er alles von mir wusste?"

„Falsch. Ich wollte nur all das wissen, was du weißt. Clark Kent ist immer noch ein großes Mysterium, aber es beruhigt mich ungemein, dass wir die vielen dunklen Seiten gemeinsam entdecken werden. Absehen davon..." Lex unterbrach sich.

„Na los. Sprich weiter."

„Nun, vielleicht trügen mich meine Erinnerungen, aber was das Thema Hartnäckigkeit angeht, ich meine, da war mal ein gewisser Farmboy in meiner jüngeren Vergangenheit, der mich wieder und wieder mit den merkwürdigsten Anliegen aufsuchte. Wollte Flirttipps von mir, während er zugleich betonte, wie langweilig und egozentrisch Miss Lang doch sei, wollte meine Autos sehen, fragte, ob ich ihm bei Hausaufgaben helfen konnte, wollte Pool spielen lernen; einmal kam er sogar bei mir im Büro vorbei und fragte mich, ob das Hemd, das er gerade trug, zu seiner Hose passte."

„Und du hast mir gesagt, es passte wunderbar."

„Wie alles an dir wunderbar aussieht."

„Es hätte also auch ein modisches Desaster sein können, und du hättest dein Okay gegeben?"

Lex war nur ganz kurz davor, zu bekennen, dass es ein modisches Desaster gewesen _war_, doch er schwieg wohlweislich.

„Verstehe. Soviel zu deiner Glaubwürdigkeit, Mister Luthor. Was ist jetzt mit den Schuhen? Woher hast du die Übung?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass hohe Absätze Übung erfordern? Hast du es etwa versucht?"

„Lex, bitte! Ich habe genug Filme gesehen, in denen --"

„Und Filme sind das wahre Leben, ja ja..."

„Radfahren erfordert auch Übung."

Jetzt musste Lex wirklich lachen. „Okay, Okay, ich beuge mich deiner unbezwingbaren Logik und gebe mich geschlagen. Lass es mich so formulieren: Vielleicht hast du einfach noch nicht jeden Winkel meiner Kleiderschränke gesehen."

Große Augen waren die einzige Reaktion, zu der Clark spontan fähig war. Wollte Lex andeuten, er trüge regelmäßig Frauenklamotten? Irgendwie war er nicht der Typ dazu, trotz seiner Exzentrizität. Andererseits... Nein, Lex nahm ihn nur auf den Arm. Bestimmt.

„Zeigst du mir die Winkel einmal?" raunte Clark in Lex' Ohr.

Lex atmete hörbar ein, und berührte dann flüchtig Clarks Wange mit seiner. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein", flüsterte er mit samtiger Stimme.

Die Musik brach ab, und sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir uns mal nach dem Essen umschauen, Lex?" fragte Clark unschuldig.

„Der Tanz mit mir hat dich ausgepowert, was?" entgegnete Lex mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will mich nur stärken, damit ich dich später auspowern kann."

Lex lachte amüsiert. „Oh, welch Versprechungen, mein schöner Unbekannter! Lass dich nicht aufhalten. Ich will mich nur eben ladylike frischmachen und stoße gleich wieder zu dir. Okay?"

„Okay."

* * *

Das praktische an Buffets ist, dass man sich den Teller mit all dem vollladen kann, was den Gaumen erfreut. Niemanden würde es stören, wenn man sich ausschließlich mit Gänseleberpastetchen den Magen vollschlüge und dabei Dinge wie Baby-Anchovis, Weinbergschnecken, Kaviar in Algenblättern oder auch zuckersüße Schokoladenparfaits mit winzigen kandierten Veilchenblüten links liegen ließe. Ein freier Geist lässt sich doch nicht von so etwas Profanem wie einer Menüfolge vorschreiben, was er wann zu essen hat! Clark hatte freilich nicht die Absicht, irgendetwas links liegen zu lassen. Zwischen Marthas Kochkunst, Fastfood und internationaler Gourmet-Küche, die er durch Lex kennengelernt hatte, gab es kaum etwas Kulinarisches, das er verschmähte. Sein einziger Grundsatz in dieser Hinsicht lautete: Iss nichts, das noch lebt. Also belud er seinen Teller, indem er einmal das Buffet umrundete, in der Absicht, alles zu probieren.

Neugierig sah Clark sich um, während er aß. Die Leute standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, lachten und plauderten, viele tanzten, einige widmeten sich, wie er selbst, dem leiblichen Wohl.

Er sah Lex den Saal betreten und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Lex war ein Meister des perfekten Auftritts. Nun gut, Clark war zugegebenermaßen voreingenommen, doch es gab auch objektiv keinen Zweifel daran, dass Lex Luthor einen Raum beherrschte, sobald er ihn betrat. Auch wenn er ein Kleid und eine Maske trug. Mit einem nicht unerheblichen Gefühl von Stolz bemerkte Clark die Köpfe, die sich drehten, und die Blicke, die sich bewundernd, lüstern oder auch neidisch auf _seinen_ Freund richteten.

Schon wollte er auf ihn zugehen, als Lex von einem merkwürdigen Paar im Partnerlook abgefangen wurde. Die beiden waren mindestens im Alter von Lex' Vater, so schien es. Die hochtoupierten Haare der Frau waren von einer gelbblonden Färbung. Sie trug ein paillettenbesetztes, enganliegendes Kleid, das zu allem Überfluss rosa war. Der Aufzug war komplett mit rosafarbener Boa, einer pinken, lackglänzenden Maske und riesigen, baumelnden Ohrringen. Partnerlook bedeutete in diesem Fall, dass ihr Begleiter haargenau das gleiche Kleid und die gleichen Accessoires trug. Allerdings auch eine graue Kurzhaarfrisur mit ausgeprägten Geheimratsecken sowie einen Schnurrbart in derselben Farbe. Clark schüttelte mental den Kopf, und anstatt sich dazu zu gesellen, schlenderte er mit seinem Teller umher und beobachtete das Treiben der illustren Gesellschaft.

Mehrfach suchte sein Blick Lex und fand ihn, wie gehabt, bei den pinken Flamingos, wie er die beiden getauft hatte. Irgendwann hatte sich noch eine junge Frau in einem Pagenkostüm dazugesellt, vielleicht die Tochter. Er sah zu, wie Lex mit den Leuten redete. Er kokettierte nicht, wie man es vielleicht bei einem Kostümfest erwarten könnte, sondern pflegte anscheinend eine höfliche, eher ernste Konversation. Auch die zwei Herrschaften in Pink schienen eher eine geschäftliche Besprechung zu führen, als ausgelassen zu plaudern. Ein irgendwie absurdes Bild. Dabei fiel Clark auf, dass Lex als einziger nicht so wirkte, als sei er kostümiert.

Etwas später war Lex nicht mehr da. Die pinke Fraktion hatte sich zerstreut. Wo mochte sein Freund sein? Als Clark ihn nirgends entdecken konnte, wandte er sich schulterzuckend dem ungefähr drei Meter hohen Gummibaum zu, neben dem er schon eine Weile stand. _Wenn Lex nicht wieder auftaucht, rede ich halt mit dir, mein Freund._ Noch dachte er diesen Satz lediglich... Die Ablenkung durch das köstliche Essen tat ein Übriges.

Als jedoch der Teller leer und immer noch keine Spur von Lex zu sehen war, begann Clark sich Sorgen zu machen. Jemand könnte Lex entführt haben. Sicherlich würden Gangster ihn für ein lukratives Opfer halten. Alarmiert scannte er die angrenzenden Räume nach dem vertrauten Skelett. Lex hatte doch gesagt, es sei sicher hier. Die gesamte Prominenz von Metropolis und Umgebung sei auf dem Ball, infolgedessen auch Unmengen an gut getarnter Security.

Plötzlich drang ein wohlbekanntes Lachen an seine Ohren, und er atmete erleichtert auf. _Lex_. Er war nicht direkt neben ihm, sondern auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tanzfläche, aber die Sorge hatte Clarks Ohren besonders akkurat fokussiert. Lex war da und lachte. Aber wer war das bei ihm? Clark runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Lex unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem großen, schlanken Mann. Der Fremde trug einen schwarzen Anzug und hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar. Er war breitschultrig und wirkte irgendwie aristokratisch; Clark hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass seine Kleidung ein Kostüm war. Als der Fremde sich nach einer Bemerkung von Lex umdrehte, fiel Clark auf, dass er nicht maskiert war. Sein Gesicht war markant. Er war älter als Lex, das konnte Clark trotz der Entfernung erkennen. Ein eckiges Kinn, weiße Zähne in einem ausdrucksvollen Mund, stechende Augen und eine starke, große Nase. Der Mann sah unverschämt gut aus.

Clark entschied, dass er den Fremden nicht mochte. Jetzt legte er eine große Hand auf Lex' Arm. Viel zu vertraulich! Und Lex lachte auch noch so herzlich, während er zu dem anderen aufsah. Clark hatte den Teller in seiner Hand inzwischen vergessen. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Lex und den Fremden. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass er dabei seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpresste.

Was? Lex ließ sich von dem Fremden auf die Tanzfläche führen. Und sie begannen zu tanzen. Das wurde ja immer schöner! Zumal Lex seinen Schal von den Schultern hatte sinken lassen und diesem Kerl praktisch halbnackt gegenüberstand! Clark knurrte unwillkürlich.

„Guten Abend. So allein hier?"

Eine Stimme wie in Honig getränktes Schmirgelpapier drang von der Seite her an Clarks Ohr. Überrascht wirbelte er herum und sah eine Diva vor sich. Anders konnte man sie nicht beschreiben. Die Frau sah aus, als sei sie soeben einem Hollywoodschinken aus den Dreißigerjahren entstiegen. Platinblonde Haare, die in perfekten Wellen über ebenso perfekte, schokoladenbraune Schultern fielen. Das knallrote Kleid umschmeichelte eng einen kurvigen Körper, und Clark fragte sich, wie man sich in so etwas bewegen konnte. Schräg auf der Frisur saß ein Hütchen, gleichfalls rot, an dem ein Schleier befestigt war, der bis an ihre Nase reichte. Das extravagante Augenmakeup konnte der Schleier ebensowenig verbergen wie die unmöglich langen und dicken Wimpern, an deren Enden es diamanten glitzerte. Clark starrte. Bis ihm einfiel, dass die Diva eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ähm, ja. Ich meine, Entschuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt?"

Die Lady entblößte zwei Reihen perlenweißer, großer Zähne, als sie lächelnd antwortete: „Ich fragte, ob du allein hier bist."

„Nun, ähm, nein, nicht wirklich." Verlegen sah Clark auf seinen Teller.

„Ah ja, das Essen ist phantastisch nicht? Zumindest lasse ich mir das sagen. Ich muss auf meine Linie achten, verstehst du?"

Clark lachte pflichtschuldigst und fragte sich darauf, ob er der Frau nun ein Kompliment bezüglich ihrer Figur machen musste. Oder wäre das unhöflich? Immerhin sah sie atemberaubend aus. Soweit Clark das beurteilen konnte.

„Aber ich sehe, dein Körper braucht dieses nahrhafte Zeug. Du bist groß und stark. Ich schätze, du arbeitest viel mit deinen Muskeln, stimmt's? Lass mich raten... hm... du könntest Bauarbeiter sein, ich stehe auf muskulöse, schwitzende Kerle, musst du wissen, aber nein... du hast etwas Intellektuelles an dir. Ich wette, du bist ein Student, der nebenbei als Model arbeitet. Schätzchen, glaub' mir, häng das Studium besser an den Nagel. Du kannst Millionen verdienen als Model."

„Ähh..."

„Oh Gott, jetzt hab' ich dich beleidigt! Wahrscheinlich bist du längst ein Star, und ich Trampel habe dich nicht erkannt. Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

Sie klimperte flehentlich mit den falschen Wimpern. Clarks Verwirrung wuchs und wuchs. Je mehr die Frau redete, desto weniger hatte er eine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

„Eigentlich gehe ich noch zur Schule", war das erste, das ihm einfiel.

Verdammt! Warum musste er sich immer wieder zum Affen machen? Jetzt würde sie garantiert über ihn lachen. Aber sie lachte nicht. Sie schürzte nur kurz ihre geschwungenen Lippen, bevor sie ausrief: „Oh! Wie reizend! Nicht auszudenken, was aus unserem Land werden könnte, wenn Amerikas Schüler alle so hinreißend wären."

Einmal mehr an diesem Abend stieg Clark die Röte ins Gesicht, und er wusste nichts zu sagen. Was nicht schlimm war, denn die Lady in Rot fuhr fort: „Aber sag mir, du bist doch mit jemandem hier? Oder nicht?"

„Ja." Clarks Augen suchten unwillkürlich nach Lex. Sie hellten sich auf, als sie ihn fanden. „Ja, ich bin mit jemandem hier."

„Ach, natürlich! Das wäre einfach zuviel Glück für mich. Lady Chablis sucht sich immer nur die Besten aus. Und die Besten sind immer vergeben, nicht wahr? Aber nimm's mir nicht übel, mein Hübscher. Ich räume das Feld und überlasse dich ganz deinem Geliebten."

Sie hielt Clark ihre Hand hin, der automatisch einen Handkuss andeutete, und damit rauschte sie davon. Ein dramatischer Abgang. Verdutzt sah Clark den wiegenden Hüften und dem wallenden Blondhaar nach. Woher wusste sie, dass sein Geliebter ein Er war? Als sein Blick der kleiner werdenden Gestalt der Lady Chablis folgte, fiel ihm etwas Seltsames in ihren Bewegungen auf. Sie verschwand in der Menge, doch Clark sah ihr Gesicht noch deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge. Eine Ahnung beschlich ihn. Konnte das sein? Trotz ihrer Größe war ihre Figur zierlich, die Taille unnatürlich schmal, und doch... etwas schien nicht zu passen. Sie wirkte zart und kräftig zugleich. Die Zähne vielleicht, oder die breiten Schultern, oder der massive Unterkiefer. Und plötzlich wusste Clark, dass „Sie" ein „Er" war.

Zum ersten Mal, abgesehen von Lex, hatte ihn ein Mann angemacht, und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Wow, dachte er und war stolz auf seinen detektivischen Spürsinn.

* * *

„Clark, da bist du ja! Ich möchte dir Bruce Wayne vorstellen, einen alten Freund von mir. Bruce, das ist Clark."

Schon wieder wurde er mit Namen vorgestellt. Von wegen inkognito! Und liefen hier eigentlich nur alte Freunde von Lex herum?

„Hallo Clark." Der Aristokrat ohne Maske streckte lächelnd seine Hand aus.

Der Mann, mit dem Lex getanzt hatte, war Bruce Wayne. _Der_ Bruce Wayne! Einer der wenigen Männer, die wahrscheinlich noch reicher waren als Lex. Und Lex kannte ihn! Warum hatte er ihn nie erwähnt? Und er sah auch von Nahem verteufelt gut aus. Strahlendes Lächeln. Kluge Augen. Hatte Lex ihn deswegen nie erwähnt? Es hieß, Bruce Wayne sei Junggeselle und die Damenwelt zwischen 15 und 50 läge ihm zu Füßen. Clark schüttelte unmerklich seinen Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass das Starren mit offenem Mund unhöflich wirken könnte. Er nahm die dargebotene Hand.

„Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Wayne."

„Vergiss den Mister. Sag Bruce zu mir."

„Okay... Bruce."

Das Bild eines sprichwörtlichen entwaffnenden Lächelns. Clark wollte Bruce nicht nett finden.

„Und, gefällt dir die kleine Party hier?" fragte der Multimilliardär.

„Natürlich. Das Essen ist ausgezeichnet, und es macht großen Spaß, die Leute in ihren Maskeraden zu beobachten."

Bruce lachte herzlich. „Phantastisch, nicht wahr? Ich habe mir vor Jahren schon einen Sport daraus gemacht, zu raten, wie sie wohl privat aussehen, denn die meisten sind zuhause keine Paradiesvögel."

„Bruce hasst Kostümierungen wie die Pest", erläuterte Lex, als er sich bei Clark einhakte. „Er ist der einzige hier, der auch daheim so aussieht wie jetzt. Und zwar immer."

„Glaub ihm kein Wort, Clark. Lex versucht mich immer als langweilig hinzustellen, aber in Wahrheit ist er neidisch auf meinen guten Stil."

„Neidisch auf deinen konservativen Geschmack? Ich bitte dich, Bruce." Zu Clark gewandt sagte Lex: „Dieser Mann hier frühstückt sogar im schwarzen Anzug."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte Clark sich, woher Lex Bruces Frühstücksgewohnheiten kannte, doch er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Irgendwie war Bruce ihm sympathisch. Und trotz des Fünkchens Eifersucht gefiel ihm, wie locker er und Lex miteinander umgingen. Auf Du und Du mit dem berühmten Bruce Wayne. Das würden seine Eltern ihm nie glauben. Ha! Chloe würde vor Neid die Wände hochgehen.

„Das ist noch gar nichts", sagte Clark grinsend. „Ich kenne jemanden, der im letzten Jahr einen Kuhstall in Designergummistiefeln und 'nem Kaschmirpulli ausgemistet hat." Sein gezielter Blick auf Lex ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wer dieser Jemand war.

Lex räusperte sich und tat, als hätte er nichts bemerkt, während Bruce lachte.

„Ich habe Lex vorhin gesagt, dass ihr zwei mich bald in Gotham besuchen müsst."

_Moment_. Clark blinzelte verwirrt. Das waren eine Menge Informationen in einem kurzen Satz. Offensichtlich war Bruce tatsächlich ein enger Freund, wenn Lex sie auch ihm gegenüber outete. Und Gotham? Okay, spätestens wenn er die Einladung annahm, müssten seine Eltern ihm glauben, dass er den Tycoon des Wayne-Imperiums kennengelernt hatte. Und konnte es sein, dass seine Gefühle gerade zwischen Stolz und Eifersucht hin und her schwankten?

„Hey! HEEY!"

Ein kleiner, schlanker Mann näherte sich wild gestikulierend. Er trug ein wahrhaft erstaunliches Outfit in Gelb und Hellgrün, das ihn wie eine Wolke aus giftiger Zuckerwatte umgab. Ein kurzer Rock aus mehreren Tüllschichten bauschte sich um seine Hüften, während das Oberteil aus kleinen Blättern zusammengesetzt schien. _Oh Gott, ein Elfenkostüm_, Clark bemühte sich, nicht zu lachen. Die Verkleidung wurde komplettiert durch zwei durchscheinende Flügel am Rücken und mintgrüne Stiefel, deren Schäfte bis über die Knie reichten. Strategisch am ganzen Körper verteilter Glitter ließ den jungen Mann bei jeder Bewegung funkeln wie ein Weihnachtsbaum mit zuviel Lametta. Wie kam es nur, dass Männer in Frauenkleidern allesamt lächerlich aussahen? Nun, alle außer...

„Lex!"

Die Elfe hatte sich schnurstracks ihren Weg zu Lex gebahnt, dem sie nun, ohne die anderen zu beachten, schmatzende Küsschen auf jede Wange drückte. Dazu musste sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen. Clark bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Lex sich nicht zu dem kleineren Mann herunterbeugte, aber er wehrte sich auch nicht.

„Lex, nein, ist das schön, dich wiederzusehen! Es ist ewig her. Und du siehst phantastisch aus! Aber das sag' ich dir ja jedes Mal, nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte Lex lachend zu und legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte. Clarks Blick verdüsterte sich. Was bildete dieser Typ sich ein, dermaßen unverschämt seinen Freund anzubaggern!

Ohne eine erkennbare Regung hatte Bruce Wayne die Begrüßung verfolgt. Nach einem strengen Blick auf die Elfe an Lex' Seite wandte er sich an Clark: „Darf ich dir Dick Grayson vorstellen? Du musst sein Benehmen entschuldigen; er kommt nicht viel aus dem Haus."

Clark runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? War dieser Dick ein Verrückter, oder was?

„Dick, schön, dass ich dich heute Abend noch einmal sehe", richtete Bruce sich jetzt an die durchgeknallte Zuckerfee, „aber wo hast du deine Umgangsformen gelassen? Dies ist..." Bruce zögerte und blickte fragend zu Lex. Als dieser nickte, fuhr er fort: „Dick, dies ist Lex' Freund Clark."

„Oho, du bist also Clark? Hi. Freut mich, dich endlich kennenzulernen." Er ließ Lex los und begrüßte Clark mit einem Handschlag. Erstaunlich fest. _Er scheint zu trainieren_, dachte Clark, bevor er sich über die Wortwahl wunderte.

„Was soll das heißen? Endlich?"

„Hey! Kannst du es mir verdenken, dass ich neugierig war auf den Mann, der es schafft, Lex seit einem Jahr davon abzuhalten, uns in Gotham zu besuchen?"

„Uns?"

„Bruce und mich."

„Äh... ihr seid also... ihr wohnt... ah..."

„Zusammen, ja. Wir sind Partner. In jeder Beziehung", fügte er verschmitzt hinzu.

Die Vorstellung, dass der distinguierte Bruce Wayne und dieser Mann ein Paar waren, war einfach absurd. Sie waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war offensichtlich, dass Dick ein paar Jahre älter war als Clark. Vielleicht Anfang Zwanzig, etwa in Lex' Alter, doch er wirkte erheblich jünger. Seine blauen Augen funkelten permanent, als würde er sich köstlich über einen privaten Witz amüsieren. Das machte ihn nicht unattraktiv, doch Clark war sich nie ganz sicher, ob er sich nicht gerade über ihn lustig machte.

„Ist das nicht herrlich hier? Gott, ich _liebe_ Kostümfeste!"

Dick Grayson war definitiv schwuler als eine Kompanie Balletttänzer in rosa Tülltutus, die sich mit Wattebäuschchen bewarfen und Abba-singend Prosecco tranken. Jetzt stürzte er zurück in die tanzende Menge und legte ein pseudo-elfenhaftes, sehr expressionistisches Solo aufs Parkett. Clark starrte ihm entgeistert nach, bis Lex ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr, Clark? Aber ohne ihn wäre Bruce längst in seinem eigenen Schwermut ertrunken." Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass Bruce neben ihm stand.

„Clark scheint dir ebenso gut zu tun, Lex", gab der Tycoon süffisant zurück.

„Oh ja, das tut er. Clark, komm tanzen."

* * *

tbc. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Letztes Kapitel der Story. Teilweise MA-Content, also Vorsicht! Heißen Dank an alle, die es trotzdem lesen ;) Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar!

* * *

_**Kapitel 4**_

_In welchem es „privater" wird. Sowohl auf dem Ball, als auch in der Limousine bei der Heimfahrt. Außerdem: Mehr Tanz, mehr Konversation mit alten Bekannten, mehr Essen._

Lex bewegte sich anders als sonst.

Für Clark stand außer Frage, dass sein Freund sowohl im Armanianzug als auch im Pyjama eine gute Figur machte. Er besaß eine natürliche Eleganz, der sich jedes Kleidungsstück nur unterordnen konnte; und doch ließ Lex mit verschiedenen Garderoben manchmal verschiedene Aspekte seiner Persönlichkeit an die Oberfläche.

Der aktive Geschäftsmann trug Mantel, Anzug, Hemd und Krawatte in dezenten Farben, von denen Schwarz meist den größten Anteil hatte; der Geschäftsmann nach Feierabend ließ die Krawatte weg und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe, oder trug wahlweise statt des förmlichen Hemdes ein weiches, langärmeliges Shirt; der private Lex, der seine Abende mit Clark vor dem Fernseher, am Pooltisch oder in ein Buch vertieft verbrachte, trug auch schon mal schwarze Jogginghosen, kuschelige, alte Sweater mit dem Aufdruck der einen oder anderen Uni und wärmte gern die nackten Füße am Kaminfeuer...

Da war natürlich noch der Lex, der nichts trug als seine Haut. Das war derjenige, der bedeutungsvolle Nichtigkeiten in Clarks Ohr wisperte, während er seinen jungen Adonis eines der unzähligen Gesichter der Liebe lehrte. Definitiv einer von Clarks Lieblings-Lexen.

Lex in einem Abendkleid war jedoch etwas gänzlich Anderes. Etwas Neues, zunächst einmal. Die Art und Weise, wie er seine Füße voreinander setzte, war schlichtweg faszinierend. Die Bewegungen, zusammen mit einem subtilen Schwung der Hüften, erweckten tatsächlich die Illusion weiblicher Formen, und das war unerwartet aufregend. Clark wollte Lex so wie er war, als Mann, daran bestand kein Zweifel, und zu wissen, dass der Kern dieser glamourösen Umhüllung nach wie vor aus Lex und seiner herrlich direkten Maskulinität bestand, nahm Clark beinahe den Atem.

„Sag mal, kennt Helen diese gewissen Winkel deiner Kleiderschränke?"

Nicht gerade die Geschickteste aller Fragen. Umgehend biss Clark sich auf die Zunge. Welcher Teufel ritt ihn, schon wieder von Lex' zukünftiger Angetrauten zu sprechen? Wer schon? Es war natürlich der Teufel namens „Eifersucht", der ihm eingab, fast schon notorisch Vergleiche anzustellen zwischen sich und der angehenden (wenn auch nur zeitweiligen) Mrs. Luthor; ein simples Kompetenzgerangel. Clark wusste, dass dieser „Zickenkrieg" Lex ärgerte, weil er ihm tausendfach versichert hatte, wie unnötig er war, aber, wie sein Dad immer zu sagen pflegte, ein Kent konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Doch das Glück war heute auf seiner Seite. Lex schien nicht verärgert, dafür erschien ein bösartiges, kleines Lächeln auf den geschminkten Lippen, als seine Hand tiefer rutschte und kurz aber fest in Clarks Hinterteil griff.

„Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ihr Schlüssel nicht wie deiner sämtliche Türen meines Hauses öffnet. Und da ich sie schon bald wieder los sein werde, muss er das auch nicht."

„Gut." Clark ignorierte die ablenkende Hand so gut es ging. „Ich hätte Angst, dass sie meinem Vater davon erzählt."

„Wovon? Dass Lex Luthor Frauenkleider trägt? Ich hab' nicht gesagt, dass dem so ist, Clark."

„Ach ja", seufzte Clark gespielt frustriert. „Du bist ein einziges großes Mysterium."

„Das sagt man dem schönen Geschlecht nach, nicht wahr?"

Clark schluckte die Entgegnung, die ihm spontan darauf einfiel, herunter. Es würde ihn jetzt nur in Teufels Küche bringen, wenn er sich auf eine Diskussion über Lex' schönes Geschlecht einließe. Stattdessen wurde er nachdenklich.

„Kommt irgendeiner deiner alten Freunde eigentlich morgen zur Hochzeitsfeier?"

„Nein", antwortete Lex ohne zu zögern.

„Warum nicht? Würden sie nicht eine Einladung erwarten?"

Lex zuckte mit den bloßen Schultern. „Bruce und Dick wissen natürlich Bescheid, und Heather auch. Zumindest kennen sie grob die Situation. Die anderen können sich wundern oder ärgern, wen stört's?"

„Du hast mir erzählt, wen Helen alles eingeladen hat, und da dachte ich..."

„Clark, selbst wenn es morgen keine Farce wäre, die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, werden da sein. Du. Und deine Eltern. Und eins verspreche ich dir: Wenn _wir_ zwei heiraten, gibt es eine angemessene Feier, und wir laden auch Bruce, Dick, Heather, Lana, Chloe, Pete und all deine und meine sonstigen Freunde ein."

_Wooosh!_

War das gerade ein Aussetzer in der Musik gewesen? Entweder das, oder ein schwarzes Loch hatte sich unbemerkt auf dem Tanzboden aufgetan. Plötzlich war Clark aus dem Takt geraten, seine Füße gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, und er fühlte sich, als würde das Universum ihn gerade verschlingen. Er zwang sich stehen zu bleiben, um nicht zu stolpern. Sekundenlang starrte er Lex mit herunterhängender Kinnlade an.

„Was... _was_ hast du gerade gesagt?"

Lex grinste nur. In diesem Moment strahlte der pure Lex Luthor durch Maske und MakeUp hindurch. Glitzernde Augen und ein breites, Zähne zeigendes Lachen, das Herausforderung und Liebesbeweis zugleich war.

Clark sah auf den Boden, um sicherzugehen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr tanzte, denn er hatte den Eindruck, seine Füße machten, was sie wollten. Aber nein. Er stand still und fest auf dem Parkett. Und, obwohl es sich anders anfühlte, auch dieses bewegte sich nicht.

„Lex?"

„Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt hab'."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dich richtig verstanden habe."

„Glaub mir, mein Liebster, _ich_ bin sicher für uns beide." Lex lachte bezaubernd. „Aber lass uns das nicht jetzt und hier erörtern. Die Leute starren schon."

Als ob diese Tatsache jemals einen Luthor von etwas abgehalten hätte!

* * *

Dank der langsamen Jazzmusik und der wilden Euphorie, die Lex' Worte ausgelöst hatten, vergaß Clark einmal mehr die auswendig gelernten Schritte. Aber es machte nichts aus. Er bewegte sich, ohne nachzudenken, bewegte sich ganz nach Gefühl im Takt der Musik.

Es war weniger Tanzen als sanftes Hin- und Herwiegen. Wie Weidenäste in einer lauen Brise. Wie in einem Traum.

Wange an Wange tanzten sie. Wortlos und langsam. Clark seufzte. Kurz schloss er seine Augen und war allein mit Lex in dem Saal voller Menschen. Er hörte Lex' Atem und roch den von seiner Haut aufsteigenden Duft. Das Parfum hatte sich inzwischen verflüchtigt, und der herbe, männliche Duft, der ganz Lex war, setzte sich durch. Clark atmete tief ein. Der Samthandschuh ruhte federleicht in seiner Linken, während seine rechte Hand langsam an Lex' Rücken hinunter strich - ein starker Körper verborgen unter weichem, fließendem Stoff.

Ein warmer Hauch in Clarks Ohr, dann streiften Lippen seine Wange, bevor Lex ihm in die Augen sah. Diesmal waren sie weit geöffnet, die Pupillen dunkel und groß. Clark konnte nicht sagen, ob es dieser Blick war, der ihn heiß erschauern ließ, oder der plötzliche Ganzkörperkontakt, als Lex sich der Länge nach an ihn schmiegte. Mit einem Schlag waren all die anderen Leute wieder in seinem Bewusstsein, denn was Lex tat, hatte er noch nie getan, wenn sie nicht allein waren. Seine Bewegungen waren subtil und minimal, ihre Wirkung hingegen enorm. Ganz sacht rieb er seinen Körper gegen Clark, und Clark stöhnte beinahe laut auf, als er die Erektion an seiner Hüfte spürte.

Einen Moment lang war ihm die Situation schrecklich peinlich - wer weiß, wie viele Leute es mitbekamen? -, doch Lex' Bewegungen waren hypnotisierend. Einlullend. Schon bald verstärkte Clark seinen Griff in Lex' Kreuz und ließ sich fallen in den Rausch eines Tanzes, der nur wenige Schritte von echtem Sex entfernt war. Clarks eigene Erregung wuchs und wuchs, bis er merkte, dass er nicht mehr lange würde passiv bleiben können.

„Lex", flüsterte er, nur notdürftig sein Keuchen verbergend, „Gott, was tust du mit mir?"

Erneut schob Lex seine Hüfte vor und drückte sich gegen ihn. Seine Lippen leuchteten dunkelrot, halb geöffnet.

„Ich dachte, das sei eindeutig" schmunzelte er. „Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Lex!" Wieder eine Pause, bevor Clark hervorpresste: „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich noch zurückhalten kann."

„Hm, klingt interessant. Zurückhalten von was?"

„Davon, dir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen!"

Clark meinte wörtlich, was er sagte, obwohl die Aussicht, dies in einem Saal voller Menschen zu tun, so ziemlich das Grauenhafteste war, das er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Oh, _das_ meinst du. Verstehe." Womit Lex grinste und in einer schnellen Bewegung über Clarks Ohr leckte.

„Leex..."

„Ist gut, Clark. Lass uns gehen."

Er wollte sich lösen, doch Clark war erstarrt. Er hielt Lex weiterhin fest an sich gepresst, was zwar nicht dazu beitrug, seine Erregung abzuflauen, aber immerhin, sie vor fremden Augen zu verbergen.

„Ich kann so nicht gehen, Lex!" flüsterte Clark eindringlich.

Meergrüne Augen bettelten um Verständnis. Beinahe tat es Lex leid, seinen jungen Freund so gereizt zu haben. Aber nur beinahe. Eine Weile sah er Clark nachdenklich an, dann erklärte er: „Der Weg zum Wagen ist zu weit und bevölkert, aber... vertraust du mir, Clark?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann tanz mit mir" befahl Lex. „Ich führe."

Was blieb Clark anderes, als zuzustimmen, bei dem Blick, dem Lex ihm zuwarf? Obwohl sie dank der Schuhe auf gleicher Höhe waren, schaffte Lex es irgendwie, ihn von unten herauf durch die geschwärzten Wimpern anzusehen. Die Augen waren halb geschlossen und verbargen einen guten Teil der Glut darin, und zusammen mit dem angedeuteten Lächeln auf den unerhört roten Lippen versprach dieses Gesicht genauso viel, wie es demütig erbat.

Clark bemerkte, dass Lex ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung dirigierte, nicht auf den Ausgang zu, sondern durch einen breiten, türlosen Durchgang in einen Raum, den er bisher nicht betreten hatte.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Clark zittrig.

„Shht, wart's nur ab. Wir sind gleich da."

Der Raum war kleiner und nur spärlich beleuchtet, aber es waren trotzdem Gäste anwesend, die aßen, lachten und schnatterten. Niemand sonst tanzte, was sehr befremdlich war. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war Clark dankbar für die Anonymität der Maske. Er atmete auf, als Lex ihn unerwartet in einen noch kleineren und noch dunkleren Raum stieß. Diesmal durch eine Tür, die man schließen konnte. Wenn auch nicht abschließen.

„Schieb den Tisch vor die Tür, Clark."

„Was?"

„Dies ist eine öffentliche Garderobe. Nun, mir selbst würde es nichts ausmachen, aber ich vermute, du wärst wenig begeistert, wenn jemand hereinkäme, während ich deinen Schwanz lutsche."

Der besagte Körperteil zuckte erwartungsvoll in Clarks Hose, während sein Besitzer selbst ein eher panisches, ersticktes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Was? Hier?"

„Hier. Es hätte schon etwas seltsam ausgesehen, wenn wir bis in die Garage getanzt wären, nicht wahr?" Er machte eine Pause und nahm mit einem unbeteiligten Ausdruck seine Maske ab. "Wir könnten natürlich einfach warten, bis du dich genügend abgekühlt hast." Bei diesen Worten ließ Lex seine Knöchel sanft über die Ausbeulung in Clarks Smoking wandern.

Ein schwerer Holztisch fand sehr schnell seinen Weg vor den Eingang.

„Bestens", kommentierte Lex, und kaum dass Clark sich umgedreht hatte, sank er vor ihm auf die Knie.

Alle Gedanken an die Menschen auf der anderen Seite der Tür, an Peinlichkeiten oder Scham schwanden dahin, als Clark den Mann vor sich betrachtete. Die silbrig-schwarze Maske lag auf dem Boden, und Lex' Schultern und Gesicht leuchteten hell im Halbdunkel. Der Mund war so dunkel wie die Augen, und aus beiden sprach plötzlich ein gieriger Hunger, als Lex seine Hände über die Vorderseite von Clarks Hose streichen ließ.

Schnell und unzeremoniell öffnete er Knopf und Reißverschluss, und Clark spürte die samtenen Finger, noch bevor sein Penis an der Luft war. Mit einem metallenen Scheppern der Gürtelschnalle fiel die Smokinghose zu Boden. Sie bildete einen kleinen, schwarzen Haufen um Clarks Knöchel. Die Boxershorts zog Lex gerade so weit hinunter, wie es nötig war, hakte den Gummibund unter Clarks Hoden, und schon leckte er über das harte Fleisch. Clark stöhnte, trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück - und stolperte halbwegs über seine eigene Hose. Lex folgte auf den Knien, drängte ihn soweit, bis er mit dem Hintern gegen den Tisch stieß. Im selben Moment fasste Lex seine Hüften, hielt die Hemdschöße hoch und nahm ihn in einer langen, gleitenden Bewegung in seine Kehle auf. Nur einen Moment verharrte er so, Clarks Schamhaar berührte schon seine Lippen, dann glitt er zurück, umfasste den Penis mit einer Hand fest an der Basis und schlug einen raschen Auf-und-Ab-Rhythmus mit seinem Mund an.

Clarks Hände griffen fest genug die Tischkante, um Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er begriff, dass dies ein Quickie war, dass Lex ihn quasi nur eben schnell von der Erektion befreien wollte, damit sie die Party auf eine schickliche Art und Weise verlassen konnten - aber jetzt wollte er nicht, dass es je wieder aufhörte. Es war einfach zu unglaublich, Lex so vor sich zu sehen, in diesem Kleid und dem MakeUp.

Und noch während sich der Gedanke in Clarks Gehirnzellen formierte, spürte er das Kribbeln an der Basis seiner Wirbelsäule, das für gewöhnlich den Orgasmus ankündigte. Der Punkt, von dem an es kein Zurück mehr gab. Das Folgende konnte sich über Sekunden oder auch viele Minuten hinziehen - je nachdem, wie es Lex gefiel, ihn zu quälen -, aber es war ein Reflex, der durch nichts und niemanden mehr zu unterbrechen war. Die Welt könnte untergehen... Jetzt brauchte es nur einen Augenaufschlag von Lex, zwei, drei Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen der festen Lippen, und Clark hielt beinahe schluchzend den Atem an, bevor er am ganzen Körper erzitterte und lange ausatmete.

Langsam fand Clark zu regelmäßigeren Atemzügen zurück. Er bemerkte wie durch einen Nebel, dass Lex noch vor ihm kniete und damit beschäftigt war, ihn wieder in einen präsentablen Zustand zu bringen. Zuletzt glättete er die Smokinghose mit seinen Handflächen, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Clarks Erscheinung und verkündete: „So. Jetzt kannst du dich wieder sehen lassen."

Obwohl Clark noch leicht benommen war, musste er bei all dieser Fürsorglichkeit lachen - und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht. Lex klang beinahe so wie seine Mutter, und das war in dieser Situation ein mehr als verstörender Gedanke!

„Lex."

Entrückt sah Clark auf seinen Freund hinab. Lex war unglaublich. Seine Wangen waren inzwischen rosa angehaucht, die Lippen hingegen weniger dunkel als zuvor. Der Lippenstift war an den Rändern verschmiert, was irgendwie obszön aussah. Kurz, sein Gesicht spiegelte wieder, was er gerade getan hatte. Mit einem ausgestreckten Finger wischte Clark einen weißlichen Tropfen von Lex' Mundwinkel und wollte ihn schon zu den eigenen Lippen führen, als seine Hand abgefangen wurde.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Lex das Handgelenk ergriffen und hielt es fest, während er langsam und genüsslich den Tropfen ableckte. „Mmh! Du bist einfach zu köstlich", raunte er und fand sich unversehens aufrecht und in Clarks Armen wieder.

Lex stöhnte, als Clark ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und kostete, wie er es jedesmal nach einem Blowjob tat. Es war, als wollte er den vermischten Geschmack von Lex und sich selbst bis zuletzt auskosten, bis nur noch Lex übrig war.

Lex war es, der sich seufzend losmachte. „Komm, wir mischen uns noch etwas unters Volk. Ich hab' einen mordsmäßigen Hunger." Und schon machte er sich daran, den Tisch von der Tür weg zu bewegen. Relativ uneffektiv.

„Lex, warte."

„Ja?"

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Hilf mir hier lieber, das Ding ist massiv. Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Du bist noch nicht gekommen."

Der Blick, den Lex ihm daraufhin schenkte, hätte Polkappen zum Schmelzen bringen können.

„Das hebe ich mir für später auf. Wenn wir mehr Zeit haben."

Plötzlich konnte Clark es nicht mehr erwarten, dass es später wurde.

* * *

Ganz seiner Rolle als Frau entsprechend verschwand Lex zunächst wieder im Bad, diesmal, um sein MakeUp aufzufrischen, wie er sagte. Der Lippenstift mochte kussecht sein, aber einen enthusiastischen Blowjob überstand auch die teuerste Marke nicht unbeschadet. Wäre das nicht eine Herausforderung für die Kosmetikindustrie?

Noch leicht apathisch fischte Clark sich ein Glas Wasser vom Tablett eines vorbeieilenden Kellners, der interessanterweise ähnlich spärlich bekleidet war wie die griechischen Statuen, und entschloss sich dazu, während er dem Kellner nachsah, seinem alten Freund, dem Gummibaum, einmal mehr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Lange blieb er nicht allein. Ein harter Schlag traf unerwartet seine linke Schulter, und Clark besaß genug Geistesgegenwart, zusammenzuzucken und „Aua!" zu rufen, bevor er Dick Grayson ins Gesicht sah.

„Hey Kumpel, wo wart ihr denn auf einmal? Bruce und ich dachten schon, ihr wärt ohne ein Worts des Abschieds abgehauen, und das wäre sehr unhöflich von euch, jawohl!"

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte tippte er mit einem spitzen Zeigefinger mehrfach gegen Clarks Brust.

War Dick betrunken? Fast wäre es ihm zu wünschen, denn wenn dies sein Normalzustand war, wäre der Mann eine ausgemachte Nervensäge. Clark kam nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn Dick redete schon weiter.

„Aber Lex würde das nicht tun, dazu liebt er uns Gotham-Jungs viel zu sehr. Hey! Wart ihr etwa auf ´ne schnelle Nummer in der Besenkammer? Hehe, so manchem Greis hier würde das gut... ooh!" Er unterbrach sich, als Clark spontan bis über die Maskenränder errötete. „Wohooo", quiekte der Mann im Elfenkostüm entzückt, „das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ihr hattet tatsächlich Sex! _Se-hex_!"

„Könntest du es bitte noch lauter hinausposaunen?" quetschte Clark zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, dermaßen peinlich berührt, dass er gar nicht daran dachte, es zu leugnen. Am liebsten wollte er im Erdboden versinken. Da dies bisher nicht zu seinen Fähigkeiten gehörte, trat er noch einen Schritt dichter an die Topfpflanze heran.

„Okay, verstehe. Top Secret. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." Dick machte eine entsprechende Geste über seinem Mund, bevor er sich mit wippenden Elfenflügeln trollte. Nicht, ohne Clark noch einmal zuzuzwinkern.

„Ah, ich hasse diese überkandidelten Typen", seufzte eine unbekannte Stimme. Clark drehte sich um und erblickte einen älteren Herrn, der ihm lächelnd zuprostete. Er war beinahe so groß wie Clark, trug einen dunkelblauen Nadelstreifen-Anzug und war nicht wirklich maskiert, denn die schmale Larve war kaum mehr als eine Umrandung seiner Augen.

„Oh, entschuldige, das war sehr indiskret von mir. Ist er... ein Freund?"

„Hm, nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Clark wahrheitsgemäß. Er kannte Dick ja kaum.

„Gut. Er passt nicht zu dir."

Belustigt hob Clark die Augenbrauen. Er war sicher, dem Mann nie zuvor begegnet zu sein.

„Ich sehe jemanden mit Stil und Klasse vor mir", fuhr der Fremde fort, wobei er seine Augen unverhohlen an Clarks Körper auf und ab fahren ließ. „Der Anzug ist dir auf den Leib geschneidert, einen perfekten Leib, würde ich wetten, und diese Maske ist ein Kunstwerk. Von deVoile, richtig? Wahrscheinlich ein Einzelstück. Trotzdem wage ich zu vermuten, dass sich darunter ein weitaus exquisiteres Gesicht verbirgt. Allein deine Augen sind unbezahlbar."

Dieser Unbekannte schmiss mit Komplimenten um sich, die für Clarks Geschmack gewaltig zu weit gingen. Und doch... irgendwie war es schmeichelhaft. Clarks fragte sich, ob er errötete, entschied dann, dass die Frage keine Relevanz hatte, da die von Dick Grayson hervorgerufene Färbung so oder so noch präsent war.

„Und erlaube mir hinzuzufügen, deine Lippen sind die reine Sünde. Manch einer würde töten für einen Kuss von ihnen."

Jetzt war Clark sprachlos. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein! Oder nicht? Irgendwie sprach Aufrichtigkeit aus der Stimme. Er verbarg seine Verwirrung hinter einem halbherzigen Lachen, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm daraufhin sein Gegenüber näher unter die Lupe. Er war kräftig gebaut, aber nicht zu dick. Der breite Brustkorb erinnerte an einen in die Jahre gekommenen Sportler, der noch immer über ansehnliche Muskeln verfügte. Das leicht wellige, nackenlange Haar mochte einmal goldblond gewesen sein, einige Strähnen zeugten davon, doch jetzt war es größtenteils grau. Um seine Lippen lag ein spöttischer Zug, der nicht unattraktiv war. Am erstaunlichsten jedoch waren seine Augen, die unter der schwarzen Larve hell und wach und außergewöhnlich blau blitzten.

Der Fremde trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und leckte sich anschließend die Lippen. Dabei sah er Clark so durchdringend mit seinem stahlblauen Blick an, dass dem Jüngeren mulmig zumute wurde. Irgendetwas hatte er an sich, doch Clark konnte nicht sagen, was es war, und das verwirrte ihn. Er fand ihn auf keinen Fall anziehend! Nein, das wäre lächerlich! Schließlich war er mindestens... Wie alt mochte er sein? Fünfzig? Sechzig? _Gott, er könnte mein Großvater sein_!

„Was zahlt Luthor dir?" fragte der Mann unvermittelt.

„Wie bitte?"

„Was immer es ist, von mir bekommst du das Doppelte."

_Was! Er hält mich für Lex' Hure!_

„Entschuldigung, Sir, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

„Ich kann dir alles geben, wovon du je geträumt hast. Freiheit, Geld, Macht, Männer. Frauen, wenn du magst. Du könntest dein langweiliges Landleben hinter dir lassen, wenn du zu mir kommst."

Der Fremde ließ bei seinen Worten eine Hand über Clarks Revers streichen. Eine beiläufige Geste nur, aber für Clark hatte sie etwas erschreckend Besitzergreifendes.

Eine innere Stimme flüsterte Clark zu, es wäre das beste, auf der Stelle zu verschwinden, da dieser Kerl nicht ganz richtig im Kopf zu sein schien, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. Er hatte keine Angst - kein Mensch konnte ihm etwas anhaben, schon gar nicht jemand, der eindeutig seine besten Jahre hinter sich hatte. Kryptonit konnte nicht im Spiel sein, sonst hätte er es längst gespürt. Also bestand keine akute Gefahr.

Clark zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die Hand des Mannes in seinem Kreuz spürte, doch er schüttelte sie nicht ab. Auch nicht, als die Hand sanft kreisende Bewegungen vollführte. Aber er musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas.

„Was kann Luthor dir schon bieten?" fragte der Unbekannte mit leiser, trauriger Stimme.

„Sir, Lex ist ein guter Freund."

„So so, ein Freund? Ich muss wirklich alt geworden sein, wenn man sich neuerdings so unter Freunden küsst. Aber glaub mir, er benutzt dich nur. Das hast du nicht verdient."

Jetzt wurde es Clark doch zuviel. Was bildete sich dieser seltsame Mensch ein, so über sie zu reden? Was wusste er schon? _Nichts_, sagte Clark sich. Er konnte nicht wissen, wer er war. Er konnte ihm nicht schaden. Oder Lex.

„Entschuldigung, das muss ich mir nicht anhören." Höflich aber bestimmt machte Clark sich los und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch eine Hand fasste ihn am Arm.

„Und doch heiratet er morgen, nicht wahr? Was macht dich so sicher, dass du nicht derjenige bist, mit dem er spielt, und nicht sie? Eine Ehefrau an seiner Seite, noch dazu eine renommierte Ärztin, ist sicherlich förderlicher für Luthors Karriere als das öffentliche Eingeständnis seiner Homosexualität."

„Was macht _Sie_ so sicher, dass es mich auch nur im Mindesten interessiert, was Sie sagen?" konterte Clark kalt. Er verengte seine Augen, fixierte den Älteren. Langsam wurde er wütend. Warum zum Teufel war dieser Mann so gut informiert?

„Hmm... ich täusche mich selten. Wenn dies dennoch der Fall gewesen ist, tut es mir sehr leid. Ruf mich an, falls du deine Meinung änderst." Er steckte Clark eine kleine Karte in die Brusttasche, klopfte kurz darauf und verschwand schlendernd.

Clark war noch dabei, die Begegnung zu verarbeiten, als Lex zurückkam und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

„Hallo, Schönheit. Bereit, das Buffet zu plündern?" fragte er. „Wonach gelüstet es dich?"

„Wer ist Morgan Edge?"

„Was?" Lex wirbelte herum. Die Maske konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Morgan Edge. Kennst du ihn?"

„Zu meinem Leidwesen, ja", entgegnete Lex schnaubend. „Edge ist eine miese Ratte, und nebenbei der mächtigste Gangsterboss der Stadt. Wieso fragst du?"

Clark hielt die Visitenkarte hoch. Erstaunlicherweise wurde Lex noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war.

„Wo hast du die her?" fragte er tonlos.

„Er hat sie mir gerade gegeben."

„Edge ist hier? Um Gottes Willen, Clark, was hat er dir getan?"

„Nichts!" entfuhr es Clark lauter, als er es beabsichtigte. Er verstand nicht, warum Lex so bestürzt reagierte. „Wir haben nur miteinander geredet." Er verstand auch nicht, warum er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu verteidigen.

„Geredet? Worüber?"

„Pff, was weiß ich, dies und das. Okay, er war etwas seltsam, das gebe ich zu, aber ich schätze, er war nur betrunken."

Clark verkniff sich den Zusatz, dass er an diesem Abend schon einige seltsame Leute getroffen hatte, von denen der eine oder die andere zu Lex' Freunden gehörte. Gut, Morgan war letztlich unangenehm gewesen, aber es konnte ja nicht jeder Prince Charming persönlich sein, oder?

„Worüber habt ihr geredet, Clark?" beharrte Lex.

„Lex, wieso bist du so merkwürdig? Was ist mit diesem Mann?"

Jetzt atmete Lex einmal tief durch. Er schloss die Augen, strich sich über den Kopf und bemühte sich sichtlich um Ruhe. Dann nahm er Clarks Finger und hob sie kurz an seine frisch nachgezogenen Lippen.

„Clark, entschuldige, vielleicht bin ich paranoid. Sag mir bitte nur, wovon ihr gesprochen habt."

„Hm, es war eigentlich nichts. Er... er wollte mich abwerben. Sozusagen."

„Wie meinst du das?" Ein Anflug von Schärfe färbte Lex' Stimme.

„Nun, er dachte wohl, du bezahlst mich, und bot mir das Doppelte, wenn ich mit ihm käme."

„Verflucht! Dieser gottverdammte Hurensohn! Ich werde dem Komitee die Hölle heiß machen, dafür, dass sie ihn hier rein gelassen haben!"

Einige der Umstehenden drehten neugierig ihre Köpfe.

„Lex, was regst du dich so auf? Er war zwar merkwürdig, aber einigermaßen höflich, und als ich ihm gesagt hab', er solle sich zum Teufel scheren, hat er genau das getan."

„Nein! Du hast keine Ahnung, wer er ist! Der Mann ist gefährlich, selbst wenn er dabei charmant schöntut, wie der Teufel persönlich."

„Na und? Jetzt ist er weg. Was soll's also?"

In Clark keimte ein Fünkchen Trotz auf, als Lex sich nicht beruhigte. Ihm war klar, dass Lex ihn nur schützen wollte, aber hielt er ihn denn für so naiv, blindlings in den Rachen des großen, bösen Wolfs zu stolpern? Falls dieser Edge einer war. _Denkt Lex etwa, ich..._

„Clark, hör mir zu. Morgan Edge hat --"

„Nein, Lex, du hörst _mir_ zu! Was soll das alles? Glaubst du vielleicht, ich würde sein Angebot annehmen wollen?"

Lex' Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, aber anstatt einer feurigen Entgegnung kam nur ein Seufzer heraus.

„Nein. Nein, natürlich denke ich das nicht."

Clark verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Entschuldige, aber ich höre da ganz deutlich ein Aber." Absichtlich überhörte er den reumütigen Tonfall.

Jetzt stand Lex' Mund für einige Sekunden lang offen. Die Bestürzung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Oh Clark, Clark, es tut mir leid. Ich zweifle nicht an dir, denk nicht so was! Aber wenn es um Morgan geht, verstehe ich keinen Spaß. Nichts ist wie es scheint bei ihm."

Lex' offensichtliche Verzweiflung besänftigte Clark, auch wenn er die heftige Reaktion nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Nun, Lex würde seine Gründe haben, vermutete er.

„Warum macht er dich so wütend?"

Lex seufzte erneut tief. Das Kinn sank ihm bis auf die Brust, so dass Clark seine Augen nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

„Ich bin ihm in der Vergangenheit begegnet. Er ist ein alter Freund meines Vaters, musst du wissen. Lionel hat viel von ihm gelernt"

„Oh."

In der Tat konnte Lex kaum eine präzisere und aussagekräftigere Beschreibung zu Morgan Edges Charakter liefern. „Freund von Lionel Luthor" war ein Titel, der einen ganzen Rattenschwanz an unangenehmen Eigenschaften mit sich brachte.

„Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass er von der Hochzeit wusste."

„Herrje, Clark, was hat er denn noch alles zu dir gesagt?" brauste Lex erneut auf.

„Nichts sonst."

„Wirklich nichts?"

„Nun, es war im Grunde genau, wie du vermutet hast. Er hielt mich für dein Spielzeug und deutete an, dass..." Clark unterbrach sich. Seine Augen zuckten unstet hin und her, während es hinter seiner Stirn sichtbar arbeitete. „Oh Gott, Lex! Er... er weiß nicht nur von der Hochzeit, sondern auch, dass sie nicht echt ist!"

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Lex alarmiert.

„Weil er mich eifersüchtig machen wollte. Er deutete an, dass ich derjenige bin, mit dem du spielst, und nicht Helen."

Lex schloss die Augen. Dann nahm er die Maske ab und massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Halb bedauerte Clark es, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Das sind wirklich keine guten Neuigkeiten", sagte Lex düster, atmete dann einmal tief durch, bevor er die silberne Maske wieder aufsetzte. „Aber darum kümmern wir uns später. Es tut mir nur leid, dass er dich belästigt hat. Ich dachte wirklich, hier wären wir sicher."

„Lass es uns doch so sehen: Jetzt wissen wir, dass Edge es weiß. Das kann doch nur ein Vorteil für uns sein."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch genau das. Der Mann ist Abschaum. Mieseste Kategorie. Aber er ist nicht so dumm, sich unbedacht zu äußern. Du musst dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen."

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge", versicherte Clark leise.

„Also, Schluss damit! Ich will noch etwas Spaß haben. Und können wir bitte endlich was essen?"

Die Frage beendete die ernsthafte Stimmung, denn sie ließ Clark erleichtert auflachen. „Hey, normalerweise ist das mein Satz!"

* * *

„Richtig, Junge, lang tüchtig zu. Wird höchste Zeit, dass du mehr Speck auf die Rippen kriegst."

Lex hob nur eine Augenbraue und wich dem kumpelhaften Schlag auf seine Schulter geschickt aus, während er wortlos weiter aß. Wie immer erwartete Dick keine Antwort, sondern fuhr an Clark gewandt fort: „Bruce und ich predigen das schon seit Jahren. Lex arbeitet zu viel und isst zu wenig. Okay, er ist Mister Sexy persönlich, keine Frage, und für so ein Outfit ist die schlanke Linie passend, aber mal ehrlich, Clark, diese knochigen Hüften tun dir doch auch weh, nicht?"

Clark zog es ebenfalls vor, Dick zu ignorieren. Stattdessen nahm er einmal mehr das Menü in Anspruch, erfreut, dass auch Bruce Waynes Freund bald dasselbe tat. Seine Freude über Dicks Schweigsamkeit wurde nicht einmal dadurch getrübt, dass die Elfe Lex nach einer Weile zum Tanzen drängte. Nein, er konnte auf diesen quirligen, kleinen Mann mit der großen Klappe nicht ernsthaft eifersüchtig sein. Er wurde ihm sogar ein wenig sympathischer, denn da Lex sofort einwilligte, zu tanzen, musste mehr in ihm stecken als eine Nervensäge.

Allein stand Clark am Rande des Tanzparketts und sah Lex und Dick zu. Lex Luthor... _mein Freund_... Es gab regelmäßig Momente, in denen ihn diese Tatsache erstaunte. Er lächelte still vor sich hin. Als Lex unerwartet den Kopf hob und ihn ansah, begann plötzlich sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Dann verschwanden die Tänzer wieder hinter anderen Paaren. Clark räusperte sich, fühlte sich dabei ertappt, wie er in aller Öffentlichkeit Lex anstarrte. Was völlig unsinnig war, da er ihn erst vor kaum zwei Stunden vor aller Augen geküsst hatte.

Belustigt über sich selber, schaute er wieder auf die Tanzfläche, um erneut einem akuten Schmetterlingsbefall im Magen zu erliegen. Wie kam es nur, dass ihre Augen sich immer auf Anhieb trafen? Es musste mit Magnetismus zu tun habe... Oder Magie... Immer wieder sah Lex zu ihm herüber, hielt eine Sekunde lang seinen Blick fest und lächelte bevor er sich wieder wegdrehte.

Längst waren die Häppchen auf Clarks Teller vergessen. Jeder Blick von Lex sandte einen kleinen Funken durch seine Nervenbahnen, bis sein ganzer Körper wie elektrisiert kribbelte. Natürlich tanzte Lex mit Dick, aber es war Clark, mit dem er flirtete, ganz wie zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft.

Clark dachte an die Zeit nach dem Unfall auf der Brücke zurück. Die kurze Zeitspanne, in der Lex und er sich kennenlernten. Dank seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten, und auch der extremen Vorsicht seiner Eltern, hatte er bis dahin immer nur langsam Freundschaften geschlossen - und Lex war in dieser Hinsicht noch weitaus weniger kontaktfreudig -, aber nach nur wenigen Wochen bezeichnete er Lex schon als seinen besten Freund. Nicht zur großen Freude von Pete Ross, aber an diesem Problem arbeitete Clark permanent. Irgendwann hatte er zum ersten Mal die mehr als intensiven Blicke des Schlossherren bemerkt, war zunächst verblüfft gewesen, dann noch verblüffter, als er feststellte, wie er darauf reagierte. Und nun...

„Ein hübsches Paar, die zwei."

Geräuschlos wie ein schwarzer Schatten war Bruce Wayne neben ihm erschienen.

„Dick hat schon immer schamlos mit Lex geflirtet", sinnierte der Mann aus Gotham, und Clark horchte alarmiert auf. „Natürlich will er mich damit nur provozieren, und ich bin tatsächlich erstaunt, wie hartnäckig er --"

„Bruce, halt' das mal, ja? Danke."

Der Multimilliardär blieb allein mit einem Champagnerglas in der rechten und Clarks Teller in der linken Hand zurück, während Clark mit langen, entschlossenen Schritten auf das Paar in der Mitte des gescheckten Parketts zuging. Er klopfte der geflügelten Elfe auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigung, ich bin an der Reihe."

Wortlos überließ Dick Grayson ihm seinen Platz.

„Na endlich." Lex nahm seine Hand und lächelte ein mysteriöses Lächeln.

Eine Weile tanzten sie schweigend, sahen sich lediglich gegenseitig in die Augen, bis Clark fragte: „Was ist das zwischen dir und Dick?"

„Was meinst du?" entgegnete Lex unschuldig.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, _Mister Sexy_." Clark wackelte übertrieben mit den Augenbrauen.

Um Lex' Lippen schimmerte kurz ein selbstzufriedener Zug, und Clark erwartete schon die Frage, ob dieser Name nicht auf ihn zuträfe, aber er sagte nur schulterzuckend: „Er flirtet mit mir. Das ist bei ihm quasi Dauerzustand seit wir uns kennen, aber es ist alles nur Spaß."

„Er tut es, wenn ich dabei bin. Das ist unhöflich!"

„Nein, es wäre unpassend, wenn er mit mir allein wäre. So ist es nur Kokettiererei. Manchmal glaube ich allerdings, er schließt Wetten mit sich selber ab, wen er eher auf die Palme bringt, Bruce oder mich."

„Hört sich an, wie das reinste Kamikaze-Unternehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein auf die Palme gebrachter Bruce Wayne viel erfreulicher ist als du."

„Das habe ich überhört, Mister Kent!"

„Irgendwie finde ich ihn unheimlich."

Lex seufzte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Bruce lässt die Menschen nur sehr langsam an sich ran. Wenn man ihn erst mal richtig kennenlernt..." Er brach ab. „Aber was ist mit dir? Haben sich dir nicht während meiner Abwesenheit unzählige verlockende Gestalten an den Hals geworfen?"

Clark blickte augenrollend zur Decke. „Gott, hör bloß auf! Ein Gangsterboss, eine lesbische Mutter Theresa und ein Transvestit, tolle Quote! Obwohl... letzterer war ziemlich attraktiv."

„Nicht, dass ich mich nicht für attraktiv halte, aber ich habe den leisen Verdacht, du redest gerade nicht von mir..."

„Du bist doch kein Transvestit, Lex!"

„Nein?" Lex sah demonstrativ an sich herunter.

„Du bist ein Mann und trägst heute Frauenkleidung, aber..." Ein Minimum an Lateinkenntnissen machte sich bemerkbar. „Oh."

„Na bitte. Und? Wer war es?"

„Blond, dunkelhäutig, tolle Figur. Sie... er nannte sich... ahm, Shablie oder so ähnlich."

„Oh, du hast Lady Chablis kennengelernt! Meinen Glückwunsch."

„Sag nicht, sie ist auch ´ne alte Freundin von dir."

„Das nicht, aber ich bin ihr ein paarmal begegnet. Sie hat früher gesungen und getanzt, weißt du. Und sie ist berühmt dafür, sich immer nur mit den schönsten jungen Männern zu umgeben, kein Wunder, dass sie dich entdeckt hat."

„Ach. Es scheint dir aber nichts auszumachen, dass sie mich _entdeckt_ hat." Clark war fast etwas beleidigt, dass Lex keine Eifersucht zeigte.

„Sollte es das? Hm?"

Schulterzucken. Lex sollte ruhig einmal denken, dass er auch mit anderen Leuten flirten konnte. Zumindest theoretisch.

„Clark, sie ist älter als deine Mutter!" Der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck seines Partners ließ Lex laut lachen. „Das hast du nicht gemerkt? Ein größeres Kompliment kannst du ihr gar nicht machen."

Der leichte Spott weckte sofort Rachegelüste, und Clark flötete mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln: „Du weißt doch, ich stehe auf alte Männer."

Kaum sechs Jahre trennten sie voneinander, doch für Lex war sein Alter hin und wieder ein empfindlicher Punkt. Er verengte seine Augen und schnaubte. „Okay, das hab' ich vielleicht verdient. Aber wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du zu Fuß nach Hause gehen."

„Ich wäre Stunden vor dir da."

„Stunden, die du lieber allein in deinem Loft, als mit mir in der Limousine verbringen würdest?" fragte Lex mit einem spürbaren Hüftschwung.

„Punkt für dich", gab Clark zu.

Sie tanzten und tanzten. Die Wogen der Musik schwollen an, bäumten sich auf und fielen in sich zusammen in einem endlosen, üppigen Kreislauf. Nicht ein Wort kam für eine lange Zeit über ihre Lippen, doch wer genau hinsah, konnte erkennen, dass ihre Augen in der universellen, stummen Sprache der Liebe kommunizierten.

„Clark, meine Füße bringen mich um. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns vorzeitig verabschieden?", fragte Lex auf einmal beiläufig, als sie sich gerade in einer scheinbar komplizierten Folge von Drehungen und Schritten befanden.

„Natürlich nicht." Auf Clarks Gesicht machte sich Bestürzung breit. „Du hättest doch nur etwas sagen brauchen, dann hätten wir eine Pause ge-" Er hielt abrupt inne und kam aus dem Takt, als er das unverhüllte Verlangen in Lex' Augen sah. Lex sah unglaublich hungrig aus, als wollte er ihn auf der Stelle verschlingen.

* * *

Nach dem Ausdruck in Lex' Augen zu urteilen, hätte Clark gewettet, dass sein Freund sofort über ihn herfiel, sobald erst einmal die Tür der Limousine hinter ihnen zugefallen war, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Lex setzte sich in scheinbarer Seelenruhe in seiner Ecke zurecht, arrangierte das Kleid um sich herum, und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich Clark zu nähern. Er sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er seufzend die Arme von sich streckte und die ineinander verschränkten Finger spreizte, dass die Knochen knackten. Erst danach lehnte er sich zurück und hob die Augen. _Oha_. Dieser Blick war alles andere als seelenruhig. Er war lodernd. Trotzdem tat Lex nichts weiter, als zu lächeln. Clark wurde nervös, konnte aber nichts tun, als Lex ansehen. Wie war das mit dem Kaninchen und der Schlange?

„Und, hast du dich amüsiert?" fragte Lex träge und ließ die behandschuhten Finger der linken Hand über seinen Hals und die Schulter fahren. Der breite Schal war längst verschwunden.

„Nun... es war... interessant... es hat Spaß gemacht."

Der Anblick des sich räkelnden Lex beeinträchtigte geringfügig Clarks Eloquenz. Zumal er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, jetzt den Abend zu diskutieren.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Lex den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Die langen Wimpern ruhten auf den blassrosa Wangen, während samtschwarze Finger langsam über ein Schlüsselbein strichen. Clark drängte sich der Verdacht auf, dass Lex hier ungeniert eine Show abzog - eine Show, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

Lasziv räkelte der kahle Milliardär sich auf dem schwarzen Polster der Limousine und schwang dann seine Füße auf Clarks Schoß. Dieser sah nun zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe die hohen und unwahrscheinlich dünnen Absätze der filigranen Schuhe. Dass Lex sich darauf so grazil hatte bewegen können, grenzte an ein orthopädisches Wunder.

„Wow. Darauf bist du den ganzen Abend herumgelaufen? Respekt." Clark war ehrlich beeindruckt. Von der sportlichen Leistung, wie von der Eleganz der Knöchel, die jetzt schwer genug auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhten.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung... wie gesagt, alles Übung"

Langsam bekam Clark seine Nervosität in den Griff. „Auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen: Wann bitte übst du, auf hochhackigen Schuhen zu laufen? Und wo?"

„Auch ich kann Geheimnisse bewahren, mein Herz", antwortete Lex leichthin und zupfte an den Fingern seiner Handschuhe.

„Komm schon, es gibt nichts mehr, was du nicht von _mir_ weißt."

„Außerdem macht es eine Beziehung spannender, wenn man nicht alles weiß."

„Soll das heißen, ich langweile dich, seit ich dir alles erzählt habe?"

Lex hob nur eine Augenbraue. Eine Bewegung, die niemand so perfektioniert hatte, wie er.

Der Schlagabtausch fand ein jähes Ende, als Clark seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das richtete, was unter den silbernen Riemchen lag. Lex trug keine Strümpfe. Irgendwie gehörten zu solch einem Kleid feinseidene Strümpfe, fand Clark, hauchdünn und schwarz. Nicht solche, wie er sie bei Fordman's gekauft hatte, das sah er jetzt ein. Doch während seine Finger langsam über den Knöchel strichen, schlich ein Gedanke in sein Hirn, der besagte, Seidenstrümpfe könnten sich auch nicht feiner, glatter, weicher, besser anfühlen als Lex' nackte Haut. Er schob den Saum des Kleides einige Zentimeter nach oben, wobei er diesmal das schlanke Bein mit der Hand umfasste.

Ein ungebetener Gedanke drängte sich auf. Helen wäre wahrscheinlich neidisch auf diese langen, glatten Beine. Und zu Recht! Sie musste ihre bestimmt rasieren! Zum Glück konnte Clark ein Kichern gerade noch unterdrücken. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand Lex' Schienbein hinauf und wieder hinunter zum obersten Riemen des Schuhs streichen.

„Zieh' sie mir aus", flüsterte Lex heiser.

Clark sah, wie Lex' Brust sich unter tiefen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Mit dem richtigen Licht und Schatten konnte man beinahe den Eindruck gewinnen, dass das Dekolleté einen Busen verbarg. Lex lag dort hingegossen wie eine Göttin. Oder ein Gott. Und waren Götter nicht oft sowieso zweigeschlechtig? Wie auch immer. Lex war hinreißend, fragil und gleichzeitig stählern, denn er strahlte eine gefährliche Stärke aus, wie sie keine Frau besitzen konnte, ja, wie nur wenige Männer sie besaßen. Vielmehr war er wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute in den Fängen hatte. Wie eine Katze, die die geliebte Maus zu Tode quälte, bevor sie sie fraß. Lex streckte sich, spannte seine Wadenmuskulatur einen Moment lang an, bevor er lässig einen Fuß über den anderen legte, um Clarks Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schuhe zu lenken, die es loszuwerden galt.

Einige Sekunden lang befingerte Clark unschlüssig die dünnen Riemen, bis er den Mechanismus der Schnallen verstand und eine nach der anderen öffnete. Der nackte Fuß reckte und streckte sich wohlig, immer noch von Clarks Hand gehalten.

„Aaah ja... endlich!", seufzte Lex, als der zweite Schuh ebenfalls auf dem Boden der Limousine landete. Sein rechter Fuß strich langsam an seinem linken Bein hinauf, den schwarzen Saum bis zum Knie schiebend, bevor er Clark wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Clark bemerkte den Nagellack an den Zehen. Natürlich Purpur! Lackierte Nägel an Füßen, die sich inzwischen sehr zielgerichtet bewegten. Sie strichen an Clarks Schenkeln entlang, drückten leicht seine Knie auseinander, um dann zu seinem Schoß zurückzukehren.

„Oh Gott, Lex!", flüsterte Clark, als Lex absichtlich über die aufstrebende Erektion strich.

„Mmh, jetzt wird der Abend interessant", schnurrte Lex.

„Ach, ich hatte den Eindruck, du hast dich mit Bruce und Dick ganz gut amüsiert." Das kam etwas spitzer heraus als Clark es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Höre ich da etwa schon wieder Eifersucht, Mister Kent?"

Da Lex den Druck seiner Füße unerwartet verstärkte, kam Clark nicht dazu, zu antworten. Stattdessen stöhnte er und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen. Der Gedanke an Bruce hatte keine Chance. Er verpuffte rückstandslos.

„Oh Gott, oh Gooott... oooah..."

Die Füße fuhren mit ihren langsamen Bewegungen fort, bis Clarks Penis vollends hart war und sich groß unter der Smokinghose abzeichnete. Die zarte Röte, die sich auf Lex' Wangen und Schultern ausbreitete, war ein deutliches Anzeichen, dass auch er mehr im Sinn hatte als eine harmlose Fußmassage.

„Mach deine Hose auf, Clark."

Was blieb ihm übrig? Er konnte nur gehorchen. Jetzt schob Lex geschickt die Schöße von Clarks Hemd zur Seite und manövrierte einen Fuß unter den offenen Reißverschluss. Nur noch der Stoff von Clarks blauen Boxershorts trennte ihn von der Haut, deren Hitze schon spürbar war. Clark sog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne, als Lex fest gegen ihn drückte. Er begegnete einem herausfordernden Blick. Mit einem Seufzer ging Clark eine andere Bedeutung des Wortes „Fußmassage" auf und er lehnte seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an die Rücklehne, während Lex unbeirrt fortfuhr, ihn zu streicheln. Dann zog er sich plötzlich zurück, ließ die Füße untätig auf Clarks Oberschenkeln ruhen. Clark blickte überrascht auf, wollte schon rufen „Hey! Was soll das?", doch er blieb stumm. Lex schmunzelte ihn an, warf dann einen vielsagenden Blick auf tiefere Gefilde.

„Hol ihn raus, Clark. Ich will ihn sehen."

Clark schluckte. Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Kurz fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich nervös war. Schließlich hatte er schon mehr als einmal Sex mit Lex gehabt, deutlich mehr als einmal... und doch fühlte er sich gerade wie die Jungfrau, die verführt wird. Tatsache war, Lex in diesem Aufzug wirkte einschüchternd. Ob er das bei LexCorp-Meetings wohl auch einsetzte? Egal, darüber konnte er später noch nachdenken. Jetzt gab es dringlicheres. Er schob den Bund seiner Shorts nach unten und griff mit der anderen Hand hinein, um, wie verlangt, seinen Penis von dem einengenden Stoff zu befreien. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als der direkte Kontakt prickelnde Funken durch seinen Körper sandte. Schnell ließ er wieder los, in der Annahme, Lex würde irgendwie die Initiative ergreifen.

Einige Momente lang genoss Lex den Anblick und pries sich in Gedanken den glücklichsten Mann des Universums, bevor er mit samtweicher Stimme flüsterte: „Und jetzt nimm ihn in die Hand."

Lex wollte ihm zusehen? Jetzt? Wo er doch selbst so offensichtlich heiß war? _Okay, kann er haben_. In einem Winkel seines Gehirns, der noch halbwegs funktionstüchtig war, beschloss Clark, dass Lex es bedauern sollte, passiv bleiben zu wollen. Und wusste doch gleichzeitig, dass weder Passivität noch Bedauern den Abend beenden würden.

Er ließ seine Finger zunächst über die Unterseite von Lex' Fuß streichen, dessen Zehen sich dabei spreizten, zeichnete jede Wölbung nach, bevor er die Hand um die Fessel schloss und mit starkem Griff bis zur Wade hinauf und wieder zurück rieb. Sein Blick hielt dabei den von Lex fest. Dann umfasste er seinen harten Schaft mit derselben Hand und begann langsam auf und ab zu streichen. Die Berührung von Lex' Augen war dabei so physisch wie ein körperlicher Kontakt. Clark spürte den Blick, spürte ihn überall auf seiner Haut, obwohl er komplett angezogen war. Nun, beinahe wenigstens.

„Leex."

„Clark, du bist wunderschön... so unglaublich heiß... ja, mach es für mich..."

Er wusste genau, wie sehr Lex es liebte, ihm beim Masturbieren zuzusehen. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte: Auf der Vorderseite von Lex' Kleid war eine leichte, so gar nicht damenhafte Ausbeulung zu erkennen. So gern Clark es jetzt auch gesehen hätte, Lex' Hände kümmerten sich nicht darum. Immer noch in den schwarzen Handschuhen, ruhte die eine lässig auf der Rückenlehne, die andere am Rahmen des getönten Fensters. Gut, er würde diese Aufgabe später nur zu gern übernehmen. So cool Lex sich auch gab, sein Blick verriet seine Erregung. Er sprühte geradezu Funken.

„Ja, Clark, mach weiter... weiter..."

Der nackte Fuß war einfach zu verlockend, als dass Clark widerstehen konnte. Er strich mit der freien Hand darüber, und irgendwie kam der Fuß mit seinem Schwanz in Kontakt. Er stöhnte auf. Lex bewegte sich, und es war schwer zu sagen, ob Lex ihn aktiv streichelte, oder ob er sich an Lex rieb - wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem. Irgendwann verlor Clark den Faden. Konnte sich nicht mehr auf Lex' Reaktionen oder Mimik konzentrieren, als ihrer beider Rhythmus schneller wurde. Seine fest geschlossene Faust bewegte sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit auf und ab. Er rieb sich, und Lex rieb ihn mit beiden Füßen, und sein Atmen wurde immer mehr zu einem Keuchen, als er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte.

„Komm, Clark, komm für mich!"

„Lex! Oh Gott, Lex, Leeex!", entfuhr es Clark laut, als er kam. Sein warmer Samen benetzte seine Hand und Lex' Füße, und Clarks Bewegungen verrieben die viskose Flüssigkeit, solange die Schübe seines Orgasmus andauerten. Mit einem letzten Aufstöhnen fiel sämtliche Anspannung von seinem Körper ab, und er sank schlaff in die Polster.

Als Clark nach einer Weile aus seiner Trance erwachte, hob er einen von Lex' Füßen zu seinem Mund und leckte ihn bedächtig ab, wie eine Katzenmutter, die ihr Junges säubert. Dabei gab er zufriedene, kleine Laute von sich. Den Geschmack von Lex' Sperma liebte er abgöttisch, aber zur Not tat es auch sein eigenes, solange er es von Lex' Haut lecken konnte. Anschließend ließ er dem anderen Fuß dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, wobei er befriedigt Lex' Keuchen vernahm, als er mehr als suggestiv an dem großen Zeh lutschte.

Dann legte er die sauberen Füße ab und lehnte sich wohlig mit geschlossenen Augen zurück, wohl wissend, dass er Lex damit provozierte. Eine Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Clark?"

„Hm?" Clarks Augen blieben geschlossen.

„Wolltest du je einem Mädchen unter den Rock gehen?"

Der Tonfall war so auffällig unauffällig, dass Clark nur matt lachen konnte.

„Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit dazu."

Amüsiert öffnete Clark ein Auge und sah, dass Lex an den Fingern seines Handschuhs zupfte.

„Wir decken heute aber ziemlich viele Dates auf einmal ab", kommentierte er, als der erste Handschuh in seinem Schoß landete.

„Ach? Du willst doch wohl nicht den Schüchternen spielen, wo dein Date dir gerade eine exklusive Fußmassage verpasst hat."

„So etwas wollte ich auf keinen Fall andeuten." In einer Bewegung, die zu schnell war für das menschliche Auge, zog Clark Lex an sich und presste ihm die Lippen auf den Mund. Ungeachtet dessen, wie hilflos er über seinen Freund drapiert wurde, ergab sich Lex sofort in den Kuss. Bis Clark ihn, ohne den Lippenkontakt zu lösen, wieder rücklings in den Sitz manövrierte und sich dann vor ihm auf den Fußboden des Wagens fallen ließ.

Langsam, aber ohne zu zögern, schob er den dunklen Samt höher, entblößte immer mehr helle Haut. Etwa auf halber Strecke von Lex' Oberschenkeln stoppte Clark, um seine Lippen auf ein Knie zu pressen. Lex seufzte auf. Clark setzte seinen Kuss ausgiebig fort. Als seine Zunge die Kniekehle erreichte, gab Lex ein ungewohnt helles Stöhnen von sich.

„Weißt du", meinte Clark beinahe im Plauderton, grinsend, „ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, was du wohl darunter trägst." Und er wandte sich dem anderen Knie zu, das er derselben Behandlung unterzog.

Ein unwilliges Grummeln bestätigte, dass Lex gerade gar nicht in der Stimmung für verführerische und aufhaltende Konversation war. „Warum siehst du dann verdammt noch mal nicht endlich nach!" knurrte er.

„Ts ts. Kann es sein, dass hier jemand ungeduldig wird?" Clark schüttelte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf. Manchmal genoss er es unwahrscheinlich, diese Macht über Lex zu haben.

„Nein, fuck! Hier ist nur jemand unglaublich scharf auf dich!"

„Für mich klingt das verdächtig nach ungeduldig", wagte Clark das Spiel hinauszuzögern. „Vorhin in der Garderobe hab' ich dir doch angeboten, etwas für dich zu tun."

„Clark." Lex' Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. „Wenn du nicht bald anfängst, schmeiße ich dich raus und mach' ich es mir selber!"

„Na wenn das so ist... sollte ich die Situation wohl besser ausnutzen, bevor..."

„Tu es endlich!" Lex legte seine Hand um Clarks Nacken und versuchte, nicht gerade sanft, ihn weiter zwischen seine Beine zu ziehen. Natürlich hatte er keine Chance, solange Clark sich seinen Bemühungen widersetzte.

„Sag Bitte."

„Claark!" heulte Lex auf. „Du bist unausstehlich, wenn du gekommen bist!"

Frustriert versuchte er, mit einer Hand seinen Schoß zu erreichen, wurde aber daran gehindert. Clark umfasste beide Handgelenke mit starkem Griff.

„Tatsächlich? Willst du wirklich, dass ich zu Fuß nachhause gehe? Das meinst du nicht ernst, hm? Du liebst mich doch."

„CLARK!"

„Falsches Wort", schnurrte Clark liebenswürdig gemein.

„SOFORT!"

„Ts, bist du es nicht, der mir immer wieder gesagt hat, ich müsste beim Sex mehr Geduld haben?"

„Mir ist gerade wirklich nicht nach Reden zumute", zischte Lex durch die Zähne, verzweifelt bemüht, seine Hände aus der stählernen Umklammerung zu befreien.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, mir auch nicht", gab Clark zurück. „Ich würde viel lieber diesen schwarzen Stoff aus dem Weg räumen und mir deine Dessous ansehen. Die würde ich anschließend aus dem Weg räumen und die nächste halbe Stunde damit verbringen, mit deinem wundervollen, prächtigen harten Schwanz zu spielen und dich langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Noch vor einem knappen Jahr wäre Clark feuerrot angelaufen, wenn er so etwas auch nur gedacht hätte. Jetzt leckte er sich demonstrativ über die Lippen und blickte auf, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu überprüfen. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, einem sich fast wie unter Schmerzen windenden und stöhnenden Lex, fuhr er fort: „Natürlich könnte ich aber auch einfach noch eine Weile mit dir plaudern. Wie du schon gesagt hast, ich bin gerade gekommen und hab's daher nicht eilig."

„Oh bitte, Clark, bitte! Tu etwas! Ich halt's nicht länger aus. BITTE!"

Da war das Zauberwort. Wie versprochen zeigte Clark Erbarmen. „Na also. Geht doch", grinste er, bevor er Lex' Gelenke aus der Umklammerung löste. Nicht ohne Lex darauf hinzuweisen, die Hände schön bei sich zu behalten, wenn er sie nicht gefesselt haben wollte. Lex schwieg. Offensichtlich stand ihm heute nicht der Sinn nach Fesselspielen.

Langsam, aber nicht zu langsam, schließlich hatte er bei einem Meister gelernt, schob Clark den Saum des Kleides mit flachen Händen immer höher und spürte dabei die flatternden Muskeln der seidenglatten Schenkel. Er spreizte Lex' Beine ein wenig, als er sich vorbeugte. Dabei ließ er die Hände unter das Kleid gleiten und strich schließlich bis zu den schmalen Hüften hinauf. Seine Fingerspitzen ertasteten dabei nichts weiter als ein dünnes Bändchen auf jeder Seite. Clarks Augenbrauen fuhren nach oben. Sollte Lex tatsächlich etwas Anderes als seine gewohnten engen Shorts tragen? Irgendwie würden die auch nicht zu diesem Outfit passen, überlegte er, obwohl es von außen keinen Unterschied machte.

Die unteren Ausläufer des Korsetts bildeten eine steife Grenze. Weiter konnte er nicht gehen, ohne dem Kleidungsstück irreparablen Schaden zuzufügen. Das war einerseits sehr schade, denn auf einmal hatte Clark unheimliche Lust auf Lex' Bauchnabel, andererseits hatte er aber nun endlich die mysteriöse Unterwäsche vor Augen. Sie war schwarz, was nicht weiter überraschte. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie offensichtlich aus Seide bestand, war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dass es sich aber anscheinend um einen String-Tanga handelte, ließ Clark doch erstaunt den Atem anhalten. So etwas hatte Lex noch nie getragen. Zumindest nicht in seiner Gegenwart.

Ein perplexes „Woah" war für den Moment alles, was er hervorbrachte. Sein Mund wurde trocken. Und sofort wieder feucht, so dass er den Speichel hinunterschlucken musste.

Ein String-Tanga. Ein mehr oder weniger dreieckiges, winziges Stück Stoff, das mithilfe von drei dünnen Fäden am Körper gehalten wurde. Das Konzept an sich hatte Clark immer schon für fragwürdig gehalten. Jetzt, da er sich damit aus nächster Nähe konfrontiert sah, war er geneigt, seine Meinung zu ändern.

Lex. In einem String. Sein Lex in einem String-Tanga!

Der Stoff schaffte es so gerade, all das zu halten und zu verbergen, was es zu halten und verbergen gab, war also letztlich gar nicht so winzig wie der Tanga eines Mädchens. Abgesehen davon überließ die Beschaffenheit der Seide nicht viel der Phantasie. Lex' Erektion zeichnete sich überdeutlich ab. Clark fragte sich, ob er das zuhause „geübt" hatte, da das Material so perfekt ausreichte, als sei es für diesen Zustand maßgeschneidert. Nun... Wahrscheinlich _war_ es maßgeschneidert, obwohl Clark sich die Anprobesessions lieber nicht vorstellte.

Viel lieber stellte er sich vor, in diese verlockende Landschaft aus heller Haut und schwarzschimmernder Seide einzutauchen. Und das tat er. Was Lex mit einem abgrundtiefen Geräusch aus seiner Kehle begrüßte. Clark begann, sich wie eine Katze an dem längst schon feuchten Stoff zu reiben. Mag sein, dass er auch dementsprechend schnurrte. Er atmete Lex' ureigensten Duft ein, während er seine Wangen und seine Nase gegen das harte Fleisch unter dem dünnen Stoff rieb.

Clark atmete tief ein. Er liebte diesen Duft, konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Lex' ermutigendes Stöhnen und Seufzen tat das Übrige. Er folgte mit den Lippen der Linie des harten Schwanzes, saugte, als er an der Spitze wohlbekannte Feuchtigkeit schmeckte und leckte über die glatte Seide, die sich gar nicht so anders anfühlte als Lex' Haut. Vielleicht transportierte sie aber auch nur den Geschmack und Geruch perfekt.

Ein letztes Mal warf Clark einen Blick auf den Tanga, dessen feuchte Seide mitleiderregend gespannt wurde, und er befand diesen Anblick für eindeutig sexy, bevor er aus dem Kleidungsstück ohne Bedauern ein Ex-Kleidungsstück machte. Auch Lex schien es darum nicht leid zu tun. Er spreizte seine Beine noch weiter und rutschte Clark praktisch entgegen, als dieser endlich seinen Mund öffnete und ohne weitere Umwege den Penis in sich aufnahm.

„Ja, Clark! Claark! Ahh... hmm..." Lex krallte seine Hände in Clarks Haar, zog daran, ließ wieder los, um sich auf dem Sitz abzustützen, während er seine Hüften vor und zurück bewegte, um Clark entgegen zu kommen. Der Mund war so heiß und nass, und Clark saugte an ihm, dass klares Denken ein abstrakter Terminus wurde. Lex warf seinen Kopf zurück und gab ein heiseres Keuchen von sich, als Clarks Hände seinen Hintern packten und ihn bis an die Kante des Sitzes zerrten. Lex verlor den Halt, hing einen Moment lang hilflos mit den Beinen in der Luft rudernd in dem Ledersitz, während Clark ihn verschlang, bis er es schließlich schaffte, einen Fuß gegen den Fensterrahmen zu stützen.

Von Anfang an hatte Clark es geliebt, Lex in seinem Mund zu haben. Schon in seinen ersten feuchten Träumen von Lex, lange bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren, war er meist derjenige gewesen, der die Blowjobs gegeben hatte, und in der Realität liebte er es so sehr wie in den Träumen. Er fand es jedesmal aufs Neue faszinierend, wie wild und leidenschaftlich sein sonst so überlegen beherrschter Freund dabei wurde. Er liebte es, wenn Lex die Kontrolle verlor, und es erregte ihn unwahrscheinlich. So auch jetzt, als Lex in seiner Ekstase immer wieder mit der Ferse gegen das Fenster trat, das glücklicherweise aus kugelsicherem Glas bestand.

„Oh Clark, ja... lutsch mich... Gott Clark, ah, fuck, oaaah, Claaark!"

Ohne sein Tun zu unterbrechen, lächelte Clark. Offensichtlich machte er seine Sache gut.

Tatsächlich hatten sie deswegen zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung einmal einen beinahe fatalen Streit gehabt. Nach einem orkanartigen Orgasmus hatte Lex mehrere Minuten lang in seliger Verzückung dagelegen, bevor er mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte: „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nie zuvor einen Schwanz gelutscht hast." Was als Kompliment gedacht war, hatte Clark wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht empfunden, und er war in weniger als fünf Sekunden angezogen aus dem Schloss gestürmt. Lex brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um ihn in seinem Loft auf der elterlichen Farm aufzustöbern, wo er stumm über die dunklen Felder starrte, nur mit Mühe seine Tränen unterdrückend. Der Anblick hatte Lex das Herz zerrissen.

Die folgenden Tage hatte Lex mit Entschuldigungen und Flehen und Bitten verbracht, und es wäre ihm egal gewesen, wäre LexCorp in dem Moment den Bach runter gegangen. Er versuchte alles, hatte Clark sogar Blumen gebracht. Danach, als Clark ihm das Grünzeug an den Kopf geworfen hatte, eine Tasse süßen Cappuccino nach der anderen, nebst Unmengen an Schokolade. Letztlich hatte er Clark davon überzeugen können, dass er, Lex, ein unsensibler Idiot war, der nicht gewusst hatte, was er sagte, weil er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verliebt war. Und weil er noch nie so einen unglaublichen Blowjob bekommen hatte.

Jetzt dachte Lex freilich nicht an diesen Moment, sondern gab sich ganz und gar Clarks Zauberkünsten hin. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht atmen musste wie ein Mensch, vielleicht war es schlichtweg eine natürliche Begabung, die Gründe waren unwichtig. Mit Clark vergaß Lex die Welt um sich herum. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er sich so weit aufgeben konnte, denn nie hatte er einem Liebhaber genug vertraut, um die Zügel aus der Hand zu geben, doch bei Clark konnte er sich fallen lassen. Er konnte rau und wild sein und gleichzeitig die Kontrolle aufgeben, weil er instinktiv wusste, dass Clark ihn auffangen würde. Und auch, weil er wusste, er konnte Clark nicht verletzen. Das half.

Mit sanftem Druck ließ Clark seine nachgiebigen Lippen an Lex auf und ab gleiten, wobei die atemlosen Laute weiter oben sein Tun bestätigten. Er war Lex so nah, er spürte ihn mit allen Sinnen. Sie waren eins.

Nach einer Weile lockerte er den Griff an Lex' Hintern, bemerkte, dass er ihn nahezu in der Luft gehalten hatte, und er schlug einen langsameren, gleichmäßigeren Rhythmus an.

Seine rechte Hand bog Lex' Schenkel weiter nach außen, strich über dessen Innenseite, und umfasste dann die samtigen Hoden. Clark rollte sie zart in seiner Hand umher, während er mit einem Finger dahinter tastete und Lex' Perineum zu massieren begann. Erneut hob Lex seine Hüften und keuchte wortlos. Auf seiner Haut lag ein dünner Schweißfilm, und er verfluchte nun das Korsett, das so eng und kompliziert geschnürt war, dass er es unmöglich wie ein Hemd einfach herunterreißen konnte. Wie war er nur auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, ausgerechnet heute Abend ausgerechnet solch ein Kleidungsstück anzuziehen?

Aber er wollte Clarks Hände überall auf seiner Haut spüren. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt seinen Oberkörper entblößen könnte, würden diese großen, warmen Handflächen jeden Zentimeter erforschen, sie würden ihn komplett beanspruchen, ihn einnehmen wie eine Festung, und Lex würde ohne Gegenwehr kapitulieren. Wie er es jedes Mal tat... Tatsache war, er war schlichtweg nicht dazu in der Lage, das Korsett selbst auszuziehen. Clark würde es können. Allerdings war Lex noch viel weniger dazu in der Lage, Clark zu bitten, seine momentane Beschäftigung zu unterbrechen. Clarks Beschäftigung...

Einen Moment lang fühlte Lex sich klar und wach, und er lächelte auf Clark herab.

Und schon eine Sekunde später verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr an das störende Korsett. Er hatte dessen Anwesenheit schlichtweg vergessen und versank wieder in seiner wortlosen Ekstase. Wortlos, abgesehen von essentiellen Wörtern wie „Clark!" oder „Gott!" oder „Ja!" oder „Fuck!". Clark war so verteufelt gut!

Clark ließ den Penis nicht aus seinem Mund. Mit gerundeten, feuchten Lippen fuhr er immer wieder an ihm hinab, bis seine Nase die weichen, rötlichblonden Härchen berührte, deren Entdeckung er vor geraumer Zeit so furchtbar aufregend gefunden hatte. Er genoss das Gewicht auf seiner Zunge, den warmen und leicht salzigen Geschmack, und er registrierte jeden kleinen, wundervollen Laut, den Lex von sich gab, während zwei seiner Fingerspitzen hinter den prallen Hoden mit leichtem Druck kreisende Bewegungen vollführten.

_Oh Gott Oh Gott Oh Goooott... Oooooooh..._ Lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Dieser Teenager machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wie er es versprochen hatte. Wie immer. Wahrscheinlich waren dies die wahren überlegenen Kräfte, mit denen Kal-El sich die Erdbevölkerung untertan machen sollte. Sex. Und seine unglaublich talentierten sinnlich saftigen Lippen. Lex schätzte sich sehr glücklich, dass Clark beschlossen hatte, nicht die gesamte Menschheit, sondern bloß ein Exemplar der Spezies zu erobern.

Lex' Hände fuhren über Clarks Kopf und Unterarme, seine Bewegungen wurden wilder und wilder. Laut japsend fickte er Clarks Mund mit ruckartigen Stößen seines Beckens, ebenso begierig darauf, seinen Schwanz tief in Clarks Kehle zu versenken, wie den Druck der Finger gegen seine Öffnung zu erhöhen. Er spreizte seine Schenkel in einer deutlichen Einladung, aber Clark drang nicht in ihn ein. Die stumpfen Finger kreisten nur, drückten und massierten. Schließlich griff er unsanft in das schwarze Haar, zog daran, packte mit der anderen Hand Clarks Schulter, und kurz spannten sich sämtliche Muskeln an, bevor Lex einmal mehr geräuschvoll gegen die Sicherheitsscheiben trat und mit einem langgezogenen Ächzen kam. Zuckend entlud sich sein Schwanz, der sich so lange an diesem Abend zurückgehalten hatte, und Clark schluckte summend die köstlich bittere Flüssigkeit, bis sie versiegte.

Sich die Lippen leckend legte Clark seinen Kopf in Lex' Schoß und wartete schweigend ab, bis sein Freund wieder zu Atem kam. Die nackte Haut an seiner Wange war erhitzt und feucht von Schweiß und Sperma, und Clark atmete den Duft von Sex ein, während Lex abwesend über sein Haar strich.

Es war jedesmal dasselbe. Leichtes Stöhnen, zufriedenes Grunzen, tiefes Seufzen, die Augen auf Halbmast. So fand Lex allmählich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nun beendete er diese Prozedur mit einem endgültigen, entschlossenen Atemzug, der wie ein „Ja!" klang und der Clark anzeigte, dass Lex etwas vorhatte, das sich von dem üblichen Dösen oder Kuscheln danach unterschied.

„Clark?"

Clark hörte das Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme förmlich. Er erhob sich nicht, beobachtete Lex' Gesicht aber unauffällig von unten.

„Hmm?"

Betont cool, als hätte er nicht soeben einen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes limousineerschütternden Orgasmus gehabt, sah Lex auf seine Fingernägel hinab und blies darauf, wie um frisch aufgetragenen Lack zu trocknen.

„Weißt du, ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich ficken, wo ich schon mal ein Kleid anhabe. Schon aus traditionellen Gründen."

Jetzt erhob Clark sich doch aus seiner halb liegenden Position zwischen Lex' Beinen. Er war alles andere als überrascht, denn es war bei ihnen nur selten nach der ersten Runde wirklich vorbei, bemühte sich aber, sein Grinsen zu verbergen und eine erstaunte Miene aufzusetzen, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ts ts, Mister Luthor, haben Sie denn niemals genug?"

Zärtlich strich Lex über Clarks Haar. „Nicht von Ihnen, Mister Kent."

Clark ließ seine Handflächen über Lex' Schenkel wandern, als er ihn betrachtete, und sein Herz begann erneut schneller zu schlagen. Lex sah hinreißend aus, wie er da lag. Eine leichte Röte auf Gesicht und Schultern. Auf den entblößten Beinen die inzwischen rötlichen Abdrücke von Clarks Fingern und Zähnen, die jedesmal neben der Genugtuung, ihn für sich gezeichnet zu haben, auch ein schlechtes Gewissen hervorriefen. Dies währte meist jedoch nur kurz, denn Lex machte ihm jedesmal klar, dass er die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft auf seinem Körper liebte. Und wenn Lex so aussah, wie jetzt, war es schwer, ihm zu widerstehen. Die schattigen Regionen unter dem Saum des Kleides versprachen einstmals verbotene erotische Abenteuer, und Lex' Blick aus halbgeschlossenen Augen löste jedes dieser Versprechen ein.

„Was ist, Clark? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Lex wollte mehr? Bitte, warum nicht? Clark entledigte sich der Fliege und knöpfte dann betont langsam sein Hemd auf. Er genoss die lüsternen Blicke, die jeden Zentimeter neu entblößter Haut willkommen hießen, bevor er das Hemd über seine Schultern gleiten ließ. Wie eine dunkelrote Schneedecke legte sich die feine Baumwolle über die zu Beginn der Fahrt zu Boden gefallenen Schuhe, und Clark war nackt. Anschließend lehnte er sich zurück, um seinen erneut überaus interessiert aufgerichteten Penis zu präsentieren. Lex einen Blowjob zu geben, machte ihn jedesmal geil, auch wenn er erst kurz zuvor selbst gekommen war.

„Ich bin bereit, Baby, wenn du es bist."

Aufgrund des patentierten Kent-Grinsens kam das aufgesetzte Machogehabe nicht hundertprozentig authentisch rüber. Lex ignorierte es indes auch komplett, richtete seinen Blick zunächst auf das sehr überzeugende Argument zwischen Clarks Beinen, dann gen Himmel, bevor er dramatisch ausrief: „Aaah! Ich danke Gott für diesen Teenager!"

„Seit wann bist du gläubig?" fragte Clark und war schon wieder dazu übergegangen, die zukünftigen blauen Flecke auf Lex' Schenkeln mit der Zunge nachzuzeichnen - eine Aufgabe, der er sich regelmäßig mit größter Hingabe widmete.

„Seit ich dich kenne", kam die prompte Antwort. „Clark, gib mir den Hörer."

„Was willst du denn jetzt damit?" fragte Clark ungeduldig und blickte auf, hatte er doch eher mit der Frage nach Kondomen und einem Gleitmittel gerechnet. Trotzdem kam er der Bitte nach und reichte Lex den Hörer der Sprechanlage, die sie mit der Fahrerkabine verband.

„Carter? Nehmen Sie die landschaftlich schöne Strecke."

* * *

Eineinhalb Stunden, zwei Orgasmen und diverse Meilen später.

„Lex?"

„Hmm?"

„Was machen wir jetzt mit Lana?"

„Vergiss Lana."

„Oh. Okay."

* * *

Ende 


End file.
